The Western Detective of the East
by CherryBlossomGirl247
Summary: What if Shinichi Kudo had an aunt? What if, when she was a child, she had befriended Shuichi Akai? Follow Manami Kimura as she gets tangled in the murders and mysteries surrounding the Black Organization! And along the way, Manami will discover a love of her own kind!
1. The Beginning

**Hello! If you clicked this story, then you know what it's about. This was literally one of my childhood animes that I had watched. I recently got back to it and was inspired to write this story. Basically, is sort of a scenario if Shinichi Kudo had an aunt that happened to be childhood friends with an FBI agent. The story will follow the character, but I may switch to other character's POV later on. This will use both the anime and manga and used some of the other anime, Kaito Kid. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Kaito Kid. I only own my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _"...Akai-kun..."_**

 ** _"Hey. We promised to say our first names, without honorifics, remember?"_**

 ** _"...Shuichi. After we move away, when we go to fulfill our dreams, will we meet again?"_**

 ** _"I'm sure we will. After all, didn't we promise each other? Once I become an FBI agent, and you a renown detective, we'd meet each other again?"_**

 ** _"Of course...Shuichi. Let's make another promise. That we once we follow our dreams and meet again..."_**

 ** _"...Are you saying...?"_**

 ** _"Shu. Let's promise...that when we meet again...to get into an official relationship."_**

 ** _"...I promise...Manami."_**

* * *

"Ugh! This is so much work!" Manami Kimura complained out loud. Her best friend, Kotori Simizu, chuckled at her childish behavior.

"Geez Manami! Of course it's a lot of work. Or else it wouldn't be considered actual 'detective' work." Manami rolled her eyes.

"Really Kotori? Even you must think this is too much." Kotori nodded as she gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, yeah...Well it's because we're in charge of our own detective agency. Did you ever thank your cousin for that?" Manami nodded as she pushed away her creamy, light blonde hair away.

"Yeah. Yusaku knows...that lucky bastard. Being an acclaimed mystery writer means he has a lot of money you know? Though it was kind of him to lend us the money. I wonder how Shinichi is doing?" Kotori sighed as she finished stamping a paper. Fixing her brown hair that was in a tight bun, the woman leaned back against her chair.

"Who knows? Besides, you could always see your nephew. You live near him." Manami glared at her friend in annoyance.

"Then it looks like I miss the brat! Which. I. Don't." The woman emphasized.

Manami Kimura, a young woman about twenty sum years old, had recently started a detective agency with her best friend, Kotori Simizu. With the help of her wealthy cousin, Yusaku Kudo, the two bought a place of their own and began putting in ads to get the word out. Yusaku and Manami were blood related, despite their different appearances. Manami was born in America to her Japanese mother and half-American father. She kept in good contact with Yusaku however, and became fast friends with his wife, Yukiko Kudo, a talented but retired actress. Manami had a bit of a rivalry with her nephew, Shinichi Kudo, who also wanted to become a detective. Despite her tsundere like attitude, Manami cared greatly for her family, ever since the death of her parents at a tender age of ten. After all, Yusaku's parents were the one who took her in and cared for her. Ever since Yusaku and Yukiko moved to America, Shinichi stayed behind in her care, though the teenager preferred stay at his old house. Manami bought a small house that was only a few blocks from him and Professor Agasa, an inventor. Agasa was also friends with the Kudos and Manami. Kotori grinned.

"Of course you don't." She teased. Then, she looked at her watch. "Want to get an early dinner? I hear there's a cafe nearby." Manami nodded as she got up.

"Sure. I'm done enough work for now." She said, grabbing her red coat, her silver necklace sparkling in the light.

After locking the door, Manami walked alongside Kotori to the cafe when she spotted a building.

"Hey. Isn't that Mouri-san's agency?" She asked. Kotori nodded.

"Yep. He's also a detective like us. But, from what I heard, he's hasn't had any clients for a long time. Not after your nephew took all of his business. Hope he doesn't come after us next." She said with a smile. Manami snorted as she took out her phone.

"Yeah right. That brat maybe a smart ass, but he isn't cruel. Shinichi would never ruin my business when he just how much my dream of being a detective is." The woman replied, texting a message to said person. "I'm asking to see if he wants to come along with us." She explained. Kotori giggled.

"I hope he says yes! Your nephew is quite the looker you know?" Manami shook her head at her friend's humor.

"Please. He's so infatuated with this girl, Ran Mouri, from his high school that I doubt he'll notice you." Just then, her cell phone pinged. "Oh! He said OK, and he's bringing Ran too. Guess you'll see him after all."

After a few minutes, they arrived at a small but lively cafe. As they walked inside, a teenage boy waved at them at a table with a teenage girl.

"Yo! Oba-san!" An angry tick mark appeared on Manami's face as Kotori laughed nervously.

"I'm not that old! I'm only twenty-four years old, Shinichi!" She hissed at her nephew. The boy flashed a grin.

"Really? With your face I thought you were older." The girl at his side elbowed the boy.

"Shinichi! Geez! That's your aunt! You should respect her more!" Then, she bowed at the two women. "It's nice to meet you, Kimura-san. Simizu-san." Manami's eyes teared about as she hugged the girl.

"Oh Ran! You're so kind to me unlike my rude nephew! Please become my niece!" Shinichi snorted as he looked at the two.

With his dark brown/black hair with tufts at the end and a cowlick in the front, intelligent blue eyes, pale skin, and a thin, athletic build, Shinichi Kudo also wore his blue school uniform. Striking remarkably similar like his father, Manami often mistakes him for Yusaku at a distance away. Ran Mouri, the daughter of Kogoro Mouri. With her slender but athletic build, long brown hair, and bluish-purple eyes, she was quite the beauty, most of it coming from her mother Eri Kisaki. After settling down, the four of them gave their orders to a waiter and began to discuss among themselves.

"So, Ran. Is Shinichi still obsessed about Sherlock Holmes?" Manami asked smirking. Her nephew gave an annoyed glare at the woman before Ran answered.

"Haha...you guessed right. He just can't seem to get his mind off of that! And he promised to take me to an amusement park tomorrow too..." Manami tsked as she shook her head at the boy.

"My, my Shinichi...how can you promise a girl something and forget it? And here you wanted to be Sherlock Holmes, **who was a gentleman.** " Se said, emphasizing the last part. The blue eyes teenager frowned.

"I did not forget! I was just teasing her! One o-clock at Tropical Land tomorrow!" he stated a bit loudly. Kotori sighed at her friend.

"Geez Manami. You're an adult. Act like one." This erupted a whole new argument, which thankfully ended shortly as the waiter brought their food.

* * *

...

* * *

"Don't forget to call me when you get home!" Manami called out to Shinichi as he and Ran headed home.

"Yeah, yeah!" He replied as the two disappeared. Manami shook her head as she and Kotori headed up to their office.

"He's going to forget." She murmured. Kotori smiled playfully at the woman.

"See? You do care!" Manami shrugged her shoulders.

"So? I never said I didn't." She answered as the woman unlocked the door. Switching the lights on, Manami dropped her purse on the couch. "...I'm going to practice my computer skills." She announced. Kotori rolled her eyes as she went to her desk.

"You mean, you're hacking? Isn't that illegal?" Manami groaned as she headed to the computer room.

"It's not hacking! Besides, if you're not stealing people's money, it's OK!" She replied before shutting the door behind her.

Switching the power button, on, the room hummed to life as the supercomputer turned on. Taking her coat off, the woman plopped down on her wheelie chair as she logged in. On her desktop were numerous files, each one labeled as "practice." Scrolling down and clicking on the internet icon, Manami pulled her long wavy hair into a ponytail.

"OK. Time to hack into an actual website." She murmured to herself as she started to put up the firewalls. Manami sucked at many things, including drawing, writing, acting. etc. The few things she could do didn't really help her with her dream job (knitting, cooking, singing, stuff like that.) Manami was stellar in martial arts, but she couldn't really bring out her full potential unless pressured or cornered. However, Manami was exceptionally skilled at the computer, which had proven useful when she helped her neighbors from being hacked or restoring lost data. Deciding to put it to use, Kimura-san began practicing, searching up ways to avoid detection and asking ex hackers to give her tips. After looking through a few websites, Manami set her eyes on a seemingly innocent page.

 _"All I'm going to do is change the name and they can change it back later. Nothing harmful."_ She thought to herself as she typed in the codes. Just as she finished, the woman noticed something odd. _"Huh? That's weird. What's with this lone code on the corner...? It won't hurt if I check it out..."_ With a click, Manami was suddenly on a official looking website. "Whoa...Where am I?" she murmured. Scrolling around, a file caught her eye. "...Black Organization?" Something screamed inside not to click on it, not to download it, but her curiosity overcame her. And with a click, Manami Kimura sealed her fate.

* * *

 **FBI Agency, U.S.A**

"Sir! Someone's hacking into our mainframe and is stealing the file on the Black Organization!" A officer shouted to his boss, James Black. The aged man with short grey hair and a grey mustache immediately ran over as he examined the file being downloaded away.

"What?! Don't just stand there! If we lose it, not only would we lose everything we have on the Organization, but if it's revealed, then it could be disastrous!" As the officer feverishly worked on securing the file, Black began to order the rest of the people under his division. "Everyone else! Find the signal and determine who this person is!" James tsked as he ruffled his hair in anger. Suddenly, he heard someone call out to him.

"James! What's wrong?!" The man turned around to see his two agents running towards him. The person who called out to him was a woman with short blonde hair, blue eyes and a pair of thin rimmed glasses. The man next to her said nothing, but used his green eyes to observe the situation quietly. Wearing a black knit cap over his long waist hair, he had slight bags under his eyes. James groaned out in annoyance as he explained to the two.

"Jodie. Someone hacked into the FBI mainframe and is stealing the file about the black organization. I'm having the people try to stop it and pinpoint the location, but it's still to early to say what will happen..." Suddenly, a large alarm went off, as the reporting officer cried out in anguish.

"NO! THE FILE IS GONE!" As he slammed his fists down in anger, another officer ran up to Black.

"Mr. Black! We found the location! Though the hacker had set up firewalls, we managed to crack them and discover their location." Then, in an instant, the room darkened slightly as a map was projected on a giant screen. "We've narrowed it to a small building in Tokyo, Japan. The two owners are Kotori Simizu and Manami Kumura." Suddenly, the man next to Jodie stiffened.

"...Manami...?" James and Jodie looked at him.

"...Do you know her?" Jodie asked. The man nodded slowly, and gripped his cap slightly.

"Yes. Manami was my childhood friend for several years until she moved away. I was ten and she was seven at the time. I lost contact with her after that." Then, he looked at the map. "...If I remember correctly, Manami was a whiz at computers, even at a young age." Then, he turned to face James. The man was lost in thought.

"Hm...there's a chance she might be in the Black Organization." At that, the green-eyed man chuckled.

"Ha...Sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you. Manami might hot-tempered, but she has a strong sense of justice. She'd never be with the underground." James shook his head.

"You never know. People change after a while...I've decided. You two, head to Japan and retrieve the file. See if Kimura is really with the Organization or not." With a nod, the tow headed. James Black watched them leave. "...Good Luck. Jodie Starling. Shuichi Akai."

* * *

...

* * *

 _"...I am so dead."_ Manami thought to herself as her screen read "ERROR". "How did this happen?" She murmured to herself. Just after she finished downloading the file, Manami's computer suddenly sent her an alert saying someone had hacked her. She tried to figure out who, but they had disappeared by then. Now, she was left back onto the website from before, but the page was gone. Groaning, she banged her head on her desk. "...Kotori's going to kill me..." Sighing, Manami wanted to look into the file she just retrieved, but seeing how late it was, she decided against it. Shutting her computer off, she went outside to see that Kotori had already left, leaving a note stating that she'd be back in the early morning. Well, at least Manami didn't have to confront her yet.

* * *

...

* * *

"...And the high school detective strikes again! I'm famous!" Shinichi shouted in delight, reading the newspaper covering his latest case. Manami shook her head as she cooked his food.

"Don't get so big headed. When I'm up and about, I'll be sure to take your place in the light." Her nephew gave her a look.

"Yeah right! As if an old lady like you can do that!" The woman glared at her nephew, waving her spatula menacingly.

"And who's the one taking care of you? I don't have to do this you know?" She said with exasperation. "You don't even thank me!" Shinichi looked at her before he looked at his watch.

"Oh! Time to go!" Grabbing his food from the woman's pan, he sprinted to the door. "I'll be back tonight...Aunt Manami? Thanks, for all you've done." He said, smiling. With that, he left. Manami blinked in surprise before smiling.

"...That boy..."

* * *

...

* * *

As Manami locked the house and started to walk to her office, the woman suddenly had the feeling that she was being watched. Looking over her shoulders, Manami saw no one, but the feeling didn't fade away. The woman continued walking, and the feeling began to dig deeper into her. Unable to stand it any longer, Manami quickly sprinted away. As she neared the corner, the blonde hide behind it. Taking in deep, heavy breathes, Manami took a peek behind the corner to see a foreign woman looking around. Suddenly, Manami's body stiffened as she felt another one. Gritting her teeth, she swung her leg to her left. A man stopped it with ease, and held her leg there as he looked at the woman with his green eyes, smirking.

"Nice." He complimented. "If that had actually been a stalker, he would have been unconscious by now." Memories of long ago drifted back into Manami's mind, but it quickly disappeared as she wrenched her limb from the man and proceeded to run away. As the man watched the fleeting's woman's back, the blonde stranger came running up to him.

"S, Shu! You're letting her get away!" The woman cried out. The man shook his head.

"Who said I was? Jodie, Manami's headed for her office building. We can corner her there." Then, he broke out a small grin. "...Black was wrong. Manami hasn't changed a bit."

"*HUFF*...*HUFF*...I think I lost them." Manami murmured to herself as she leaned against the wall of her office building. "Damn...who were those guys? I don't recognize the woman, but the man...he reminds me of someone...but who? Ugh! I'm too tired to think right now!" Sighing, Manami walked up the stairs and opened the door to the office to see Kotori already working.

"Hey! I heard about Shinichi's case! Congrats on him!...Why do you look so tired?" The blonde groaned at her friend as she plopped down her on her chair, her blue eyes staring at the ceiling in exasperation.

"Ugh! I was coming to work today when these two people started to tail me! I tried to kick the guy, but he stopped it with one hand! After that, I high-tailed out of there. Do you think I should call the police?" Kotori thought for a moment.

"Hm...Well, I'm not sure. You're a detective aren't you? Why don't you figure out who these people are yourself?" The brunette answered. Manami sighed when the phone on her desk rang.

"Hello, welcome to Kimura's and Simizu's Detective Agency. How may I help you?" Manami asked as she answered the phone.

 _"Hello...Manami."_ Manami 's body stiffen as she gripped the telephone tighter.

"...Who are you? Why did you follow me?!" She hissed into the phone. Kotori, who heard her friend's words, began to reach for her cellphone.

 _"Oh. Tell your friend not to get her phone. It'll make things complicated."_ Eyes widening in shock at how the man, Manami nevertheless complied and waved her friend to stop. The man chuckled as he continued. _"...You remained the same through out these long years...Mami."_ Manami nearly dropped the phone right then there. How did this man know her nickname? The one that **he** made for her...unless... Taking a deep breath, the woman whispered to the phone, making sure Kotori didn't hear.

"...Shu?" She asked, using the nickname from long ago given to a charming young boy who she moved away from.

 _"...Took you long enough."_ the man finally answered, sounding a little happy. Manami covered her mouth with her hand as she willed herself not to break down.

"Oh my...it's you. After all these years...to think we'd meet again...Did you fulfill your dream?" She asked. Kotori frowned, wanting to hear the conversation, but seeing how happy Manami was, the woman sighed as she got up and headed outside to give her some privacy.

 _"Yes. I became an FBI agent. What about you, Mami?"_ The woman laughed slightly.

"Oh well...I'm on my way there. Did a couple of cases and got my own agency, but I'm far from becoming well known yet. Shuichi, why did you suddenly decide to contact me after all these years?" Shuichi remained silent for a moment.

 _"...Though I wish for this to be a happy reunion, I'm afraid it's not. Manami, did you happen to hack into a FBI mainframe and steal a file labeled the 'Black Organization'?"_ The woman gulped nervously.

"Uh...maybe? Shu, I swear to God, I did not mean to steal a federal file. I was practicing hacking a website, and got too curious for my own good...I'm not going to jail, am I?" Manami asked slightly afraid.

 _"...I won't ask why you're trying to become a hacker, but don't worry. If you can return the file to me, I'll make sure the FBI doesn't arrest you. You're safe. Though I recommend you to lay low for a while..."_ Manami chuckled nervously.

"Haha...ya think? Where do you want me to return it too?"

 _"Just turn your computer on. I'll have someone else do the rest."_ Manami nodded to herself as she went to do as he said. After a few minutes, the woman watched as someone downloaded the file from her computer. While waiting, her curiosity peaked inside her again.

"Hey, Shu? What's this file for anyways? Is this some information about a criminal syndicate happening?" Manami swore she heard another voice beginning to protest when Shuichi spoke.

 _"Mami. It's nothing you should worry about...It's better if you don't know..."_ Just as he finished answering, the file disappeared from her desktop. _"There. It's done. Mami, you can turn the computer off now."_ As the woman did as she was instructed, Manami had a proposal on her mind.

"...Shuichi? You know, if you don't have to go back to work anytime soon, want to meet somewhere? You know, to catch up on things?" Once again, another voice broke in, its high pitched voice indicating a female.

 _"Shu! You can't-!"_ Suddenly, she heard a loud bang. Then after a few hushed words that she couldn't hear, Shuichi spoke again.

 _"...Sorry about that. Sure. How about tomorrow at noon?"_ Manami nodded, though the loud bang was still on her mind.

"OK, got it. I'll see you then. Good bye, Emerald Eyes." Manami said, using their old names for goodbyes. The man chuckled slightly.

 _"See ya...Daffodil."_ He replied back. With that, the phone cut off, and Manami went to get Kotori.

* * *

...

* * *

"...So that's the gist of things." Manami said, explaining what happened to Kotori as they locked the building up for the night. The brunette shook her head.

"Geez, Manami. I can't believe you hacked the FBI! I hope that teaches you not to hack into things any more. Anyways, so you're meeting your childhood friend tomorrow? Is he handsome?" Manami rolled her eyes.

"Really Kotori? The first thing you want to know is if he's handsome?" Sighing, Manami recalled the time she had met him face to face. No doubt the same person who blocked her kick, Shuichi Akai indeed grew handsomer. Remembering the boy she met that day, with his wide, mischievous grin, thin build, and sparkling eyes, Shu grew passed her expectations. As she wondered what she should wear to her appointment with him tomorrow, Manami suddenly felt as though lightning struck her. Gripping her bag tightly, her skin began to turn pale.

"No...No...Not again..." She whispered to herself. Kotori looked at her worriedly.

"Manami?" Manami suddenly snapped back to reality as she gave a small smile to reassure her friend.

"I'm alright...just felt a little sick there for a moment...I need to head home. I'll see you on Monday!" With that, Manami ran away. Gasping as she sprinted, Manami didn't even stop, not when the clouds gathered and and started to pour. Drenching wet, Manami kept running, her thoughts filled with her nephew, Shinichi.

 _"No...No...Please, not Shinichi!"_ She begged as she sprinted. Memories, dark snippets returned to her. The feeling, the crash. Her parents death, the men in black...Reaching the Kudo household, Manami leaned against the wall, taking in deep breaths. Suddenly, she noticed a small boy trying to climb the gate.

"Shit...I can't even do this..." The boy growled to himself. Wearing a bandage around his head, his clothes were much to big on him. Then, Manami noticed something odd.

"Those clothes...his appearance...it can't be...Shinichi!" The woman cried out accidentally. The boy stopped and turned to look at her.

"Huh? Is that...Aunt Manami?!" With a leap, the boy ran to her. "Aunt Manami! It's me! Shinichi!" Manami blinked her eyes in shock as she stared at the boy.

"You're Shinichi?! But, my nephew is a teenage boy!" Suddenly, a loud explosion came from next to the house. The two people looked and saw an old, roundish man with grey hair and a mustache and glasses on the ground.

"*Hack*! Well, that didn't work..." Getting up and patting himself down, the man suddenly noticed Manami and the boy. "Oh? Manami-san? What are you doing here with this child?" The boy began to jump up and down.

"Professor Agasa! It's me! Shinichi!" The professor looked at the boy and smiled.

"Shinichi? Are you one of Shinichi's relatives?" Then, he walked over and clicked on the intercom. "Shinichi! You have a relative here!" The boy began to growl in frustration.

"Professor Agasa! It's really me! Shinichi! The nephew of Manami Kimura?! Should I say something you would only know?!" Then, the boy began to spout random facts about the man, some causing Manami to wince. Agasa looked incredulously at the boy.

"That Shinichi! Telling everyone my secrets..." Agasa muttered. The boy nearly ripped out his hair at that point.

"Please! I am Shinichi! I was forced to take a suspicious drug and now I've shrunk!" Manami and Agasa stared at him.

"...Drug?! Shinich?!" Manami cried out. Agasa huffed out in annoyance.

"Strange drug? I'll be judging that!" Then, he grabbed the boy. "Come here, suspicious kid! I'm taking you to the police!" As the boy struggled, Manami tried to stop the professor.

"Professor Agasa! Please! Maybe this child is telling you the truth! There's no way anyone else can look that close to Shinichi!" Then, the boy suddenly spoke again.

"OK then! Professor! You just came home from the restaurant, 'Colombo'! From your clothes, your front has signs of being wet, but not the front! Professor Agasa, that's proof that you ran in the rain. There's also mud on your pants. The only road that you could have gotten mud from is the construction near Colombo! You also have the special meat sauce stuck on your mustache!" Then, he pointed to Manami. "And Oba-san ran all the way from work in the rain! She still has her suit on, but it's soaking wet! That meant you never took the time to stop from the rain!" Agasa looked awed at his deduction while Manami looked furious.

"Oba-san?! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not that old!" Then, her expression brightened. "Well, at least I know it's you, Shinichi!" Agasa nodded.

"Yes, but let's not talk about now. Let's continue in the Kudo house..."

* * *

...

* * *

"EH?! GUN-SMUGGLING?!" Agasa and Manami cried out at the same time. Shinichi nodded as he put on some clothes his aunt brought to him. They were currently in Yusaku's library where he often worked in before he and Yukiko went overseas.

"Yep. Apparently the guy was black-mailing him too..." Agasa looked shocked.

"And they gave you the medicine to keep you quiet..." Manami bit her lip as a look of disgust came across her face.

"How can they do that?! And too an innocent person too! Oh Shinichi! At least it didn't kill you!" The professor nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but a mysterious unfinished drug that can shrink your body...?" A look of panic flashed across Shinichi's face as he ran up to the professor.

"Professor! You're a genius right? Please tell me you have a way to reverse this!" He cried out.

"W, Wait! I don't even know what the drug's made of!" Shinichi nodded.

"Fine. Then I'll figure out who these guys are and get some!" He declared. Manami shook her head.

"Shinichi, even if you are an ace detective, you don't even know where to start! And if what you said is true, then they could be dangerous!" Agasa nodded when a horrified look appeared on his face. Grabbing Shinichi, the professor brought him to his face.

"Shinichi-kun! You must not tell anyone about this!" Shinichi looked confused.

"Eh? Why?" The old man shook his head furiously.

"If they know you are Shinichi Kudo, they'll come after you again! It'll place greater danger to everyone around you! Understand?! The fact that you are Shinichi Kudo must be kept a secret between the three of us! You must not tell anyone! Not even Ran!" Just then, Ran's voice was heard.

"Shinichi! Are you there?!" She yelled out. Everyone froze. "You didn't even answer you're phone! You're door's unlocked!" Hearing her footsteps come closer, Manami grabbed her nephew and tossed him behind her cousin's desk.

"Hide there!" She whispered to him as Ran opened the door.

"Oh! Professor Agasa! Manami-san!" Agasa laughed nervously.

"Ran! I haven't seen you in a while!" He said. Ran looked around.

"Wow! There's so many mystery novels here!" Manami couldn't help but giggle at Ran's astonishment.

"Hehe!Well, my cousin is a famous mystery writer you know? It's no wonder he had so many novels!" Ran nodded.

"Growing up around with so many books will turn him detective crazy..."

"Shaddup." Shinchi murmured out annoyed, and immediately covered his mouth with his hand. Agasa froze while Manami willed herself not to face-palm her face. Ran looked over at the desk.

"Is someone there?" Agasa tried to stop her, but Ran still went over. "Who's he?" She asked as she picked Shinichi up. He had managed to find a pair of his father's glasses and had just pushed the lens out and put them on when the girl picked him. The two stared at each other. "He's...so cute!" Ran exclaimed out loud, hugging the boy tightly. As Shinichi had a blissful look on his face, Ran looked at Manami and Agasa. "Who is this kid?" Manami opened her mouth to come up with an excuse when the professor beat her to the punch.

"Ah! That's Manami's son!" Manami and Shinichi glared at professor while Ran looked slightly confused.

"Eh? Manami-san's son?" Taking a deep breath, Manami forced herself to smile.

"Agasa's just joking! He's been teasing me about it because we look alike. He's actually the son of a distant cousin of mine!" The woman lied, giving an evil to the professor. Ran nodded as she accepted the reason. Then, she returned her attention back to Shinichi.

"Well, how old are you?" She asked smiling. Shinichi gulped nervously.

"Sixte-I mean, six!" He answered as he backed away. Ran followed him.

"Are you a first grader?"

"...Y, Yeah." Shinichi replied as his back touched the bookshelves. Ran moved in until their face almost met.

"What's your name?" She asked. Manami and Agasa held their breaths as Shinichi struggled to answer.

"Ah...Um...Shin-No! It's-!" Then, his eyes caught on a certain name on a book next to him.

"It's Conan! Conan Edogawa!" He exclaimed. Ran blinked her eyes in surprise.

"Conan...? That's a weird name." Manami decided to intervene.

"Oh, that's right! Ran, Conan's father is a Conan Doyle fan, so he named him after the author." The woman lied. Ran thought for a moment.

"Conan, huh...?" Agasa quickly came over and quietly reprimanded Shinichi.

"Conan?! You sound like a foreigner..." The boy glared at him.

"What else was I supposed to do?!" Shinichi/Conan hissed at him. "Besides, Aunt Manami was born in America! If anything, we can use it as an excuse with the foreign name!" As the two argued, Ran asked Manami something.

"Kimura-san? Where did Shinichi go?" Manami did her best to put on an exasperated face as she sighed.

"Who knows? That boy is everywhere! Agasa told me he left to do something..." Just then, Agasa thrust Shinichi/Conan into Ran's arms.

"Oh Ran-kun! Would you mind taking care of him in our place? Conan's parents are in a hospital because of an accident and they asked me to take care of him, but because I live alone, I don't know the first thing about taking care of kids! Manami also lives very far away and would be an inconvenience for her." Ran thought for a moment.

"Well, okay. But, I have to ask Otou-san first..." Conan/Shinichi was frantically shaking his head as he pulled on the professor's clothes, but he ignored him.

"Oh Okay! Just take it up with him!" Once again, Agasa began to whisper to Conan/Shinichi, trying to convince him. Manami smiled apologetically at Ran.

"I'm sorry for this, Ran. When Shinichi comes home, I'll tell him you came by." Ran smiled at the woman.

"It's alright, Kimura-san." Just then, Conan/Shinici ran up to Ran.

"I want to go to Nee-chan's house~!" He cried out childishly. Manami guessed that the professor managed to convince her nephew. Ran and Conan/Shinichi soon left after that. As Manami watched them leave, she felt Agasa's hand on her shoulder.

"...He'll be alright. Shin-no. Conan is a smart kid. He'll managed." Manami nodded.

"I know...but I just have a bad feeling. Professor Agasa, I don't think this will be over soon. Not by a long shot."

* * *

 **Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **So what did you think? Don't hesitate to leave a review or come back to this story again when I update!**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	2. A Broken Promise and a New Friend

**Hello! I'm back again! I hope the last chapter was to your enjoyment. Now, in this one, Manami gets her reunion with Shuichi, but when the promise they made long ago is broken, Manami accidentally gets involved with the Black Organization!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Kaito Kid. I only own my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe you did that, Shinichi!" Manami cried out as she examined a dress in front of a mirror. Conan rolled his eyes.

"It's fine! Besides, Ran was there to save me and we rescued the girl!" Conan argued. His aunt shook her head.

"For goodness sake, Shinichi! You have to remember you have the body of a child! If Agasa didn't promise you to make inventions for you, I'd wouldn't even let you be in a crime scene!"

The two of them were currently arguing at Shinichi's old house. Yukiko, after hearing about Manami's "date" (the latter preferred to call it a reunion with old friends), begged the woman to use her clothes that laid in the house. Conan had decided to come with her because the boy was "bored." Soon after, he told her a latest case that Mouri had undertaken, which had led them to this argument. As she examined each article of clothing, Manami couldn't help but admire the patterns. Despite only doing this to please her, Manami had to admit that Yukiko had a very good taste clothes. A she picked up a creamy lavender dress and a straw hat, Conan tsked at her.

"I highly doubt your friend would like that kind of clothes." He said. Manami glared at him.

"This is the tenth time you said that!" she announced, annoyed. "Fine! Since you're such an expert, what kind of clothes would he like?!" The teenager turned into a boy thought for a moment.

"...Well, first, how did you two meet? Does your friend have any nicknames for you? When did you guys get separated?" Manami smiled bitter sweetly at she recalled their encounter.

"Well, he usually calls me Mami, but whenever we said good-byes, he'd always say Daffodil, and I'd call him Green Eyes. We had originally met as children in a small meadow. I was picking wildflowers when he came over to me with a daffodil in his hand. Then, he began to say that his friends said that my color was the same as this flower. Of course, my hair color isn't anything like and we got into a huge fight about what color it really was. In the end, both our fathers had to separate us. I was sure he would avoid me after that, but that boy kept coming back and asking me to play with him. Can you believe that an eight year old would ask a five year old to play with him? Oh, his friends laughed at him! But, I agreed, and we'd spend our time together in the small meadow, playing tag, or lay in the clusters of flowers as we looked at the clear blue sky dotted with clouds, wondering what our future would be like...It was soon afterwards that I have to leave. I remember that I was crying on the train as we left the station, his family looking solemn. In only two years, our families had gotten close to each other, but that was all severed that day. It was then that he began to run along with us, begging for me not to go. He had tripped along the way, and as I tried to reach towards him, my parents had to pull me back. The last thing I ever saw of him was his crying face, his once sparkling green eyes had lost its luster." She said with a sigh. "But, what does this have to do with my clothes. Conan put on his signature grin.

"Well, if any of the things you said are what he also treasured, then I'd recommend Mom's soft yellow dress with the flowers and sequins on it. Flowers have a significant meaning since you both met in a meadow, and the yellow represents the daffodil that brought the two of you together. There's also a blue ribbon sash around it that represents the blue sky you often looked up to." He explained. Manami looked through the dresses laid along the dress and smiled as she picked it up.

"Hm...Not bad, brat. I guess your detective skills do come in handy at times." Manami said as she examined the silky dress in the mirror. Conan jumped from his chair as he went over to his mother's jewelry box.

"Mom also has an emerald necklace. You can take it too if you want." Manami shook her head.

"No. I'll be using the one I'm wearing right now." She said, pointing to the silver chain around her neck. A tear-shaped diamond hanged from it, rainbow-like colors shimmering from it. Conan examined his aunt's necklace.

"...That looks like 4 carats or so. Where did you get this?" The woman suddenly stopped moving as her rosy pink lips was pulled into a frown.

"I...I believe it was from my mother. But, I can't remember when I received it. I only recall that I had it when I was my parent's funeral..." Suddenly, she felt a a tug on her dress and looked down to see Conan's face solemn.

"...Don't say anymore. I know that their deaths still hurt you." Manami smiled at the boy as she bent down to pat his head.

"It's alright, Shinichi. It's time for me to move on with their deaths. Now, go. I need to get ready."

* * *

...

* * *

Manami sipped from her cup of tea as she sat on an outside terrace, waiting for her friend to come. Wearing the dress her nephew recommended, Manami also curled her blonde hair and tied it up in a ponytail with a pink silk ribbon. A pair of black heels finished the look, as well as a touch of makeup. Manami looked at the clock that was located near her, which read 11:59 pm. As soon as the hands it twelve, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I'm not late, am I?" Manami smiled as she watched Shuichi slip into the seat next to her. Still wearing his knit cap and an outfit similar to yesterday's, Manami thought he gave off a cool air around him.

"No. You're just on time, Shu." She replied. The man smiled slightly.

"I must say, you look lovely today. I especially like the flowers. It reminds me of the time we first met." Manami felt her cheeks heat up as she turned away.

"Geez. When did you become such a flirt?" Shuichi shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, as an FBI agent, we're required to get information with anyway possible. I suppose I learned how to do it." Then, he leaned in. "But, I feel like myself when I'm with you." He whispered. Manami felt her heart race as she looked at his handsome face.

 _"D...Damn! Get yourself together, Manami!"_ she scolded to herself. Putting on a weak smile, Manami leaned in as well.

"Oh really, Green Eyes? How do get to 'be yourself'?" She asked, using the nickname she had given to him as children. Shu laughed slightly.

"Hehe...Mami. You never changed. Even now you're just as hot headed as ever. But, I guess that's a good thing. You remind me of what I lost." He said bitter sweetly. "You have to sacrifice a lot to ensure that your duty doesn't put other people in harm. Your innocence...you normal life...all these things." Manami was lost for words. Instead, she reached over and squeezed his hand.

"...Shu. You haven't changed, at least not for me. You're still the same boy that tried to get me to think my hair was the same color as a daffodil, the same child who I often spend days looking at the sky with, the same person who wept for me when I went away. Your duty as and FBI agent doesn't define you. You are still you." Shuichi stared at her before giving her a small smile.

"...I suppose I should I should retract my last statement. You've changed, but into a kind and wonderful young woman." Manami couldn't help but blush again.

"Is that so? Well, why don't we start talking about other things. How did you manage to become an agent anyways?" She asked, changing topics.

The two of them began to talk about things that had happened to them. Manami informed him about her miscellaneous jobs that she did and about the new detective agency she and Kotori now occupied thanks to her cousin. A waiter came ever now and then to take away their empty cups and get their orders for new drinks. Shu laughed as Manami told him about her smart but very annoying nephew that her cousin had left behind for her to care.

"Sounds tough. But, since he's such a Sherlock Holmes fan, I'm sure he can't be that bad." Manami rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you were a fan as well." Just then, Shuichi phone beeped. He took out the phone and eyed the sender's name before putting it away. Manami watched as he did so.

"Aren't you going to reply back?" She asked as she sipped from her newly brewed cup of tea. Shuichi shook his head.

"No, it's fine. It's just one of my associate." He said. Manami then recalled yesterday where a foreign woman was following her.

"...Is it that woman with short blond hair and glasses that tailed me yesterday?" The man nodded.

"Yeah. Her name's Jodie Starling. She's my partner...and my ex." Manami, who was about to drink again, paused.

"...Ex? Does that mean you dated her?" She asked, putting down her cup. Shuichi paused for a moment before he answered.

" We used to go out...until recently." Manami lowered her head.

"You broke up with her? But why?" Shuichi looked at her.

"...I was doing a mission to infiltrate an organization. In order to do so, I had pretended to date a low ranked member. But...I fell in love with her. To be able to love two women at the same time...it's not that handy a personality. So, I broke up with her." He explained. Manami remained quiet as her hands slowly tightened into fists.

"...I see. Tell me, Shuichi Akai. When you were dating them, did you even think of our promise?" Shuichi stared at her in confusion.

"Promise...?" He slowly asked. Suddenly, Manami stood up and slammed her hands on the table, causing the customers to stare at them. Tears welling up in her eyes, she glared at him.

"Tell me! Do you remember?! Our promise before we were forced apart? You promised! That when we met again...!" Biting her lips, she turned around. "You know what? What's the point of telling you if you don't even remember." Then, she started to walk away. "Good by, Shu." The man immediately stood up and made the motion to grab her arm, but she slapped him away. Tears now streaming down her face, Manami yelled at him.

"I HATE YOU!" With that, she ran away, not even looking back. Shuichi began to chase after her when his phone started to ring. Cursing, he looked at it and saw that it was a call from his superior, James Black. Wanting to throw it out, he growled in frustration before he went away to answer it.

* * *

...

* * *

Manami wasn't sure how far she ran or which direction she went. All she knew was she had to get away from there, from him.

 _"I can't believe he forgot! Was I the only one who still remembers and cherished that promise?"_ She asked herself as she continued to run. _"Was it all just a hopeless desire?"_ Panting, Manami slowly halted into a run before she collapsed onto her knees. As she struggled to regain her breathe, she saw a woman holding out a water bottle for her.

"Are you OK? I saw that you collapsed and wanted to make sure you were fine." The woman explained. Nodding, Manami and gratefully took the bottle. Drinking almost the whole bottle, the woman sighed as she examined the other person. With long brown hair and blue eyes, Manami immediately thought of Ran. smiling slightly, Manami stood up.

"Thank you. I feel much better now, Miss...?" The woman laughed.

"Oh! My name is Akemi Miyano. But, just call me Akemi! What's yours?" She asked.

"Manami Kimura. Amateur detective." Manami answered proudly. Akemi's kind smile faltered for a moment, but immediately returned.

"An amateur detective? Why amateur?" Manami laughed nervously.

"Haha...Well, I did small cases like finding a stolen bike and stuff, but I haven't done anything major like murders and such. Hence why I call myself amateur." Then, Manami looked around. "By the way, where am I? I just had a really bad encounter, so I ran without knowing where I was going." Akemi nodded.

"I see. Well, you're just outside my apartment building. Do you want to come in?" Manami began to shake her head.

"I, I couldn't! I mean, we just met!" Akemi laughed.

"It's fine. Besides, it feels like we've been friends for such long time already." And with that, Manami reluctantly agreed to follow Akemi up to her room.

* * *

...

* * *

As he walked down the streets to his car, Shuichi had hoped he would catch a glimpse of where Manami was, but there woman was nowhere to be found.

 _"...Manami...Where did you go?"_ The agent wondered sadly. He had just reunited with his dear friend, only for her to leave him in a fit of rage. Everything had been perfect, until he had mentioned Jodie and his present girlfriend. Now, Shuichi wished he hadn't said anything. But, there was one thing that bothered him, and that was their supposed promise Manami mentioned. _"Why can't I recall? I don't think I would have forgot any promises we made with each other, so why does my mind draw a blank?"_ He asked himself. But, even as he thought that, Shuichi seemed to realize that this was not the only detail missing. He couldn't remember why she had to leave, and what had happened on the fateful day she left. He could only recall blurred images, and his hand reaching out for a crying Manami as the train pulled away. Shuichi unconsciously touched the knit cap on his head. He felt some kind of attachment to it ever since the man found it in a box of his house's attic, and he would often touch it when he had troubles with relationships or his family. Of course, it didn't explain why he felt so secure with it, but Shuichi began to have a high suspicion that it had to do with Manami. As he reached his car, his partner, Jodie, was impatiently waiting for him.

"Shu! You're late!" She scolded. The man kept a neutral expression, but he could't help feel annoyed at her, especially since she was the reason Manami ran away.

"I got a call from Black about a new mission." He explained as he got into the car. "It seems that someone gave a tip about the Black Organization's movement, though it could be a trap. Still, he wants us to check it out." Starting his red mustang, the car roared to life and soon sped along the street. Jodie eyed her ex carefully.

"...Is that the only reason you were late?" She asked. "Or, did that woman bother you?" Shuichi slammed the brakes as the traffic light turned red, harder than he should have. Jodie, saved by her seat belt, was thrown slightly forward. The man turned and gave her a glare, surprising Jodie. Never had all the years she known him did the man ever lose his cool. Yesterday was the first time the woman saw the angry look on his face. Whatever the reason was, Jodie could tell the woman meant a lot to Shuichi to make him furious.

"Don't ever say that again." He said quietly. Then, he turned back onto the street. Jodie stared at him before looking down. What exactly was Manami Kimura to him to get Shuiuchi to act like that? He didn't act like this when they dated, and not when he began dating the Black Organization member either. Throughout her fair share of cases, this particular one stumped her.

* * *

...

* * *

"What a quaint room!" Manami gushed out. Akemi smiled.

"Really? You don't think it's boring?" She asked as she went into the kitchen. The blonde woman shook her head.

"No! In fact, I say it's lovely!" Manami answered.

Arriving to her room, Manami was amazed at how nice the room was. With not even a speck of dust in there, small pieces of furniture was placed in the apartment. As Manami looked around, she spotted a picture on a small, round table. Picking the frame up, she saw that it was Akemi and another woman with shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Ah, that's my little sister, Shiho Miyano." Akemi explained as she brought over to the table two mugs of tea. Manami looked over at the woman.

"You have a younger sister? Do you have any relatives?" Akemi shook her head slightly.

"No. My parents both died when we where young, so it's just the two of us." A twinge of empathy struck Manami as she put the frame down, a shadow casting over her face.

"...Me too. I was only twelve when they died." Manami clutched her necklace. "This trinket is all that I have left...on that horrible day. I can still hear their screams." Akemi froze. Quietly, she asked the woman.

"...What happened to them?" Manami laughed bitterly.

"What happened to them? Simple. They were shot, murdered for the papers on them. No, not money. Official documents and such. Both my parents had high ranking jobs, but they never told me what it was about. Now, I'll never know." She answered as she hugged herself. "I thought that I was going to die. The shooter had his gun pointed at me, but someone finished him off. The last thing I recalled was a man in black reaching for me. The next time I woke up, I was in the hospital and informed of my parent's deaths." Then, she looked out the window, her eyes welling up with tears. "I remember their funerals clearly. We had just moved there, so there wasn't a lot of people there. I was putting flowers on their graves when I broke down. Suddenly, a man handed me a handkerchief to me, telling me to stop crying. Next to him was another man and a woman. I didn't recognized them. As I wiped my tears away, the man began to say that they were old friends of my father, and how his death sadden them. It was then that the woman commented how pretty my necklace was, even though I didn't realize that I had it. It was my mother's, and she never took it off. She must have put it on me before she passed away. The man patted my head, his hand warm and callused. They gave me a slip of paper with a number on it, telling me to call them if I was ever in trouble. I never saw them again." She said with a sigh. Then, Manami looked back at Akemi. "It was then that my cousin's family took me in, and lived with them ever since. My cousin eventually got married and had a kid. But, to be honest, the pain never goes away...Sorry for the long story. I don't know why, but I feel like I can tell you this though." Manami said with a small smile. Akemi smiled back.

"It's fine. Besides, that just shows how similar our circumstances were." She said as the woman handed Manami a mug. "By the way, what did those people look like?" Manami closed her eyes as she thought.

"Hm...well, they all wore black because they were at a funeral. Both men had fedoras on, but one wore sunglasses despite the cloudy skies that day. The woman had a black veil over her face, but I could see her blue eyes and her almost white hair hanged in a messy bun. The man who gave me a handkerchief had long silver hair and black eyes. But, this was the strange part. The few people who were there claimed that the three all emitted some sort of murderous aura, but I didn't feel it." She said as she opened her eyes. Immediately, she put on a concern expression. "Akemi? Is there something wrong?" Akemi, who had put on an almost horrified expression, quickly shook her head as she put on an uneasy smile.

"I, I'm fine. It's just that, you mentioned some features about people that I might know of. But, I'm sure they aren't the same." Manami nodded slightly.

"I see." She murmured as she took a sip form her mug. Then, she looked down at her watch. "Oh dear! Look at the time! I need to get home!" Putting the mug down, Manami headed for the door.

"Wait!" Akemi cried out. Reaching for a piece of paper and a pen, she quickly wrote something down on it. "Here! This is my phone number. Do you want to hang out together again? I'm sure my sister would love to meet you!" Manami stared at her before smiling as she took the paper.

"Sure! I'll call you later!" With that, she headed out. As the door closed behind her, Akemi sighed as she plopped back onto her chair.

"There's no way...is there?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

...

* * *

 _ **"Mother! Father!" Manami cried out as she tried to get out of the car.**_

 _ **"No! Manami! Stay inside!" Her mother yelled out as she kicked the man in the face. Her father was shooting at some people, holding onto a locked suitcase. Suddenly, someone shot him in the chest, and he fell back onto the car.**_

 _ **"Renji!" Her mother cried to her husband. Then, she was shot in the stomach.**_

 _ **"Mother!" Unlocking the door, Manami rushed out to her mother who was bleeding from her mouth.**_

 _ **"Manami..." she whispered out. Manami held her hands on the wound to stop the bleeding, but it kept gushing out. Soon, her hands and dress was soaked in blood. Slowly with her weakening hands, Manami's mother took the necklace she had off, and coughed off even more blood. Then, she place it over her daughter, and the necklace began to glow.**_

 _ **"My dear...I never meant to give you your duty this soon, but I will not last long. Manami, you must never take this necklace off. Or your life will be cut short, and the world will be thrown into chaos." She gently caressed her daughter's tear stained face. "My dear Manami, there will one day be a phantom thief by the name of Kaito Kid who will become your guardian angel, as well as some others. They will ask for a contract...and you must seal these contracts with a kiss...Manami, I'm sorry that your birthday turned out this way...May we meet again someday..." She whispered out one last time before she closed her eyes and her hand went limp, a single stray tear falling down her cheek. Manami stared at her mother wide eyed when she heard her father call out.**_

 _ **"...Sachi..." He said, murmuring out her mother's name. Manami rushed over to her father where he laid there, heavily breathing. The suitcase in his hand was gone, but in is hand was a ribbon. Shaking, he thrust it into his daughter's hand.**_

 _ **"This...was your birthday present. Daddy's sorry that he won't be with Mommy to celebrate your birthday...Manami. There will be some people in black. Have no fear, they will not harm you, but you must be careful of those who seek to destroy their organization...Beware of those that seek Pandora..." With that, his eyes closed, and he took his last breath. Sobbing, Manami clung to her father's lifeless body when she heard a clicking sound behind her. Turning around, she saw a man aiming his gun at her. Suddenly, a shot was heard, and the man fell down, dead. Manami stared wide eyed when a man in black with long silver hair appeared. He kicked the dead man twice before he walked over to Manami. With one hand on his cigarette, he held out his other hand.**_

 _ **"You have nothing to worry now...rest."**_

Manami snapped opened her eyes as she stared at the ceiling above her, breaking out in cold sweat. It was still night, an occasional sound of barking dogs and veering cars broke the silent atmosphere. Manami gripped her necklace as she recalled the events from before.

"I...Don't remember these scenes...This is when Mother and Father died, but why am I only recalling all the details now? Kaito Kid? Pandora? What does that have to do with me...? Mother, Father...I miss you..." Unbeknownst to her, Manami was being carefully watched by a man in white, fingering the small golden chain locket that hanged from his neck.

* * *

...

* * *

Manami sighed as she finished the rest of her papers. It had been a few days since that incident, and the dream never appeared again. Shuichi never called her again after her tantrum, with Manami suspecting it to be due to work. Although she was much relieved, she couldn't help but feel slight disappointed. Manami called back Akemi, and the two became rather close. Kotori, slightly jealously at that, wanted to meet her, so Manami arranged a meeting with Akemi today. Akemi also promised to bring her sister, Shiho Miyano along because the latter frequently asked about Manami. They were scheduled to meet later in the day. Just as she finished putting the documents away, a knock was heard on their door.

"Aunt Manami~!" A childish voice was heard before the door was opened to reveal Conan. Kotori raised her brow questionably at Manami when Conan launched himself at the woman. Manami gave her a look that promised she would explain when she faced Conan.

"Conan-kun! What are you doing here?" She asked him Just then, Ran popped him.

"I'm sorry, Manami-san! Conan-kun was saying how much he missed you, and you were near my father's office so I decided to let him visit you." Then, she walked over to Conan. "Conan-kun! You should have waited for me." Manami's nephew looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry." Manami eyed her nephew curiously.

 _"Looks like he inherited some of his acting from Yukiko, though not much."_ Smiling, she faced Ran. "How's your father doing? I heard he's getting a lot of cases now!" Ran smiled back.

"Yeah! Dad's doing good! With so many cases now, he shouldn't have any trouble with goofing off now!" Manami saw Conan huff a breath of annoyance as she smirked slightly at him. The recent success that the Mouri agency had was all due to Conan who, thanks to Dr. Agasa inventions, had enabled him to make Kogoro become a famous detective. All in order to find more information about whatever the men in black were. Although Manami still though it was dangerous, she let him due what he pleased mostly due to the fact that her nephew wouldn't listen to her anyways. But, what intrigued her was why he even wanted to visit her anyways. Whenever he visited Agasa, he'd see her with him. Conan looked at Manami innocently.

"Aunt Manami! I want to go eat lunch with you!" He announced. Manami frowned as she looked at her watch.

"Today? I'm sorry, Conan-kun. But, I have a meeting with someone with Kotori later. How about tomorrow?" Conan looked as though he was about to protest when Ran began to pull him away.

"I see. Well, Conan-kun! You heard what she said! I'll see you tomorrow then, Manami-san!" Just as she was about to leave, Ran gave a look to her. "By the way, have you heard from Shinichi? He called me once, but I never heard from him again." Conana body went rigid. Manami sighed as she pretended to think.

"...Yeah, he did. Told me that he had a really difficult case to do, like you said. He's not sure when he'll be back. But, he told me that he'll call again when he has time. Apparently wherever he is has pretty bad reception." She lied. Ran nodded.

"OK. Thank you Manami-san!" With that, she dragged Conan out, but not before he gave his aunt a thankful look. When they had left, Kotori looked at her friend.

"OK, spill. Who is that kid?" Manami bit her lips slightly. Agasa had told them not to anyone, but Kotori was her friend and could be trusted. However, in the end, she decided against it, and used the excuse she gave Ran.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. He's my nephew from a distant cousin of mine. He's staying with the Mouris because I can't afford to care for him while his parents are recovering from an accident." Kotori looked at her suspiciously.

"...Fine." She said after a while. Then, she got up. "I think it's about time we leave." Manami nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

...

* * *

As the arrived at the cafe Akemi told them, Manami saw her new friend, along with another woman she assumed was Shiho.

"Akemi!" Manami called out as she walked over. Akemi, was in a deep conversation with her sister, looked up and smiled at Manami. Suddenly, her face went pale as a shocked looked replaced her friendly one. Shiho, seeing the shocked expression she was making and looked over to where her sister was staring at. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Confused, Manami looked at the direction of their gaze. It fell on Kotori, who seemed to be glaring at them. Worried, Manami touched her friend's shoulder when the latter slapped it away, unaware at who it was. When she realized it was Manami, Kotori apologized.

"I'm so sorry Manami! I didn't mean to slap you away!" Manami shook her head.

"It's alright. But, Kotori, have you met Akemi and her sister before? You look like you know them..." Kotori's expression darkened slightly as she averted her gaze.

"...You could say that. I never thought that when you said Akemi and her sister, you meant the Miyanos." Then, she started to leave. "It's better if I go." Kotori explained when Manami protested. "Besides, we can't stand each other. I'll see you at the office." With that, she left. Sighing, Manami walked over to Akemi and her sister.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to Kotori." Akemi put on a weak smile.

"It's fine. I didn't think that when you mentioned Kotori that you meant Kotori Simizu..." Manami frowned as she sat down next to her.

"Do you have bad history with her? I don't know what happened, but Kotori's really nice!" Then, Shiho spoke up.

"That's because you don't know her true self." She stated simply as she drank from her straw. Manami stared at her in confusion. Seeing her confused expression, Shiho instead asked her a question.

"Tell me. How did the two of you meet?" Manami thought for a moment.

"Well, it was after I moved in with the Kudos. Kotori was one of the first people who greeted me, and we hit it off. We did everything together, even started a detective agency together." Shiho looked at her with what Manami thought was pity.

"...you poor fool." Shiho murmured. Manami narrowed her eyes at her.

"What do you mean?" Akemi broke in.

"Shiho! Be nice to her!" she scolded her sister. Then, Akemi smiled apologetically at Manami. "I'm sorry. My sister doesn't get along with Kotori. You're right. We do know her. But, we didn't have fond memories of her. I don't doubt she's kind, but unfortunately for us, she doesn't seem to extend that greeting to us." Manami nodded slightly.

"I see..." Then, she decided to change topics. "So, did you see those pictures I sent you?" Akemi's face lit up.

"Of course! Here! I even have some that'll look even better!" The two compared began to compare different patterns of clothing. Manami had asked Shiho to join in, which the latter reluctantly agreed when Akemi convinced her. Soon, the three were giggling at each other as they began to discuss which pattern would look good on a date.

"I think a simple blue dress with black pumps would look best." Manami said, pointing to the picture. Shiho snorted.

"Yeah, if you want to look nerdy! I think the red dress with roses is better. As Manami began to start a heated argument with Shiho, Akemi received a text on her phone. As she perused the message, a grim expression appeared on her face. Manami, having notice it, looked worriedly at her.

"Akemi? Is there something wrong?" Startled, Akemi shook her head.

"N, No! Nothing! Just a message from my job." Then, she looked at her watch. "I have to get back soon, and Shiho is expected to be back as well. I think we'll have to leave it off there." Manami nodded.

"Yeah, I have to go back anyways. It was fun." Manami said as she stood up to leave. Akemi stopped her.

"Wait, Manami?" Manami looked at her curiously. Taking a deep breath, Akemi continued. "I'm actually in a relationship...when we have time to meet again, do you want to get together so you can meet him?" She asked. Shiho narrowed her eyes slightly, but Manami didn't noticed. Smiling, Manami nodded.

"Sure! Just tell me the date and I'll be there! See ya!" With that, Manami left. Once she left, Akemi looked at the message on her phone before she began to text someone else. When she finished, she sent it to a certain someone. Someone by the name of Shuichi Akai.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this one!**

 **.3: Thanks! Hope this one is to your liking as well!  
**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	3. The Death of a Friend

**Hello Everyone! Another chapter is up! Here, Manami teams up with Conan when Mouri Kogoro receives a request from a mysterious young girl to find her missing father. With her teenage nephew turned grade school kid, Manami will be confronted with the sickening truth about the people in her past and suffer the loss of a friend. It is also during this time that Manami will targeted by both the forces of good and evil! Hope you all like it! Also, I have decided to put the OC profiles in the author's note so you can get more information about them. I have excluded certain details because I want it to remain a mystery, but I will add it along as the story progress. Meaning, I will literally write down the new info with every new chapter.**

* * *

 **OC Profile 1: Manami Kimura**

 **Age: 24**

 **Hair color: Blonde, a light yellow (often confused with the shade of yellow on daffodils.)**

 **Eye color: Sea blue**

 **Strong points: Martial arts, hacking, cooking, intelligence, knitting, singing**

 **Weak points: Stubbornness, short temper, impulsive, emotional**

 **Favorite trinket: Her diamond necklace from her deceased mother (though she can't remember where her mother got it).**

 **Birth Country: America**

 **Birthday: May 2**

 **Blood relationship: Yusaku Kudo, cousin from her mother side. Shinichi Kudo, nephew.**

 **Parents: Renji Kimura and Sachi Kudo (both deceased)**

 **Friends: Yukiko Kudo, Kotori Simizu, Eri Kisaki, Akemi Miyano**

 **Love interest: Shuichi Akai?**

 **Interesting thing about her: Manami, despite her drive as a detective, believes in magic. She is easily influenced by situation where it looks like magic has been used. Has a small infatuation with Kaito Kid. Manami was also born in the season of when the cherry blossoms bloomed. Manami blames herself for the death of her parents, though she could do nothing to save them.**

* * *

 **OC Profile 2: Kotori Simizu**

 **Age: 26**

 **Hair color: Chocolate brown**

 **Eye Color: Sky blue**

 **Strong points: Calm in dire situations, work, keeping her friend calm, displays a high level of thinking, guns**

 **Weak points: has a dark personality when angered, cooking, singing**

 **Favorite Trinket: A small silver ring she wears. Kotori has yet to reveal who gave her that.**

 **Birth country: Japan**

 **Birthday: January 1**

 **Blood relationship: ?**

 **Parents: ? (though it has not been revealed, Kotori has told Manami that her parents are dead, but has yet to tell who they were)**

 **Friends: Manami Kimura**

 **Love Interests: ?**

 **Interesting about her: Most of Kotori's personal background is shrouded in mystery, with the information given on a need to know basis. She seems to know Akemi and Shiho Miyano, but it has yet to be revealed why. Kotori also seems to have a lover, but she did not say who. Kotori cares deeply about Manami, but often keeps her in the dark about things because of that. Kotori's was born on New Year's day, at exactly midnight.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Magic Kaito. I only own my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Rain pelted her face as the girl ran, far, far away from where she once was. Mud splattered the petite, pretty dress she had on, her once shiny red shoes long gone, kicked off the girl's feet. Panting heavily, her soft golden hair laid plastered against her head as the elements barraged time and time again. She could hear someone calling for her, someone she knew and loved dearly.**_

 _ **"Mami! Come back!"**_

 _ **But, she couldn't stop. She can't. She had to get away from everything and everyone. Clinging onto the small jewelry box with all her strength, the girl wanted to throw the accursed item away, to rid the cold, cruel fate her family was forced to contend with. Suddenly, crows started to swarm around her, and as she was fending them off, the ground beneath her disappeared. And she began to plummet to the ground.**_

 _ **"MAMI!"**_

* * *

"...A billion yen theft. Geez, with this and all the murders and crimes going on, the police sure have their hands full with this." Manami said with a shake of her head. Then, she looked at her phone, a long text message on it. Sent by Kotori, who had failed to return to work for a while, sent Manami a whole page worth of apologies. Kotori explained about a sudden family emergency, and she wouldn't be back for days. The woman promised to make it up to her when she got back. Manami blew a puff of air as she pushed her bangs up.

"All fine and dainty Kotori...but couldn't you tell me before I nearly called the police?" She said annoyed, referring to the message that was just sent that minute. Manami groaned as she leaned back in her chair. Today, there were no work as usual, and Manami found herself getting bored after working herself over Kotori. Akemi never called again after their meeting, but judging her lifestyle, it was probably due to work. As Manami looked out the window of her office, bored. Ever since Kogoro solved the idol case (thanks to Shinichi) he's been busy with cases while Manami got none. As Manami wondered what she should do, she suddenly saw her nephew. Disappearing underneath her, it was only a few seconds before the door swung up to reveal Conan. Manami looked at her nephew in surprise.

"Huh? Don't ya have school or something?" She asked, referring to the grade school Dr. Agasa put Conan. The man claimed that people would get suspicious if he were in elementary school at his age, and Manami really couldn't argue with his logic. Conan rolled his eyes as he plopped onto a chair nearby.

"There's no school today. Besides, there's something I wanted to ask you." Conan answered as he dug through his pockets. From it, he withdrew a picture of a middle aged man with a black cat in his arms. "Have you seen this man before?" Manami got up and took the photo from him. Examining it closer, Manami frowned.

"...No. Can't say I have. Why?" Conan sighed as he put the picture away.

"Hm...though I hate to admit, I suck when it comes to searches. You see, a couple days ago, a young girl by the name of Masami-san came to the Mouri agency to find her missing father, who is her only living relative. His name is Hirota Kenzou, and Mouri can't seem to find him anywhere. Not from his workplace or any pet shops." Manami closed her eyes as she fingered her necklace.

"...He's nowhere to be found? Really? It's just a hunch, but what if he doesn't want to be found?" Manami asked as she opened her eyes. "I mean, if Masami really was his only daughter, then why leave her alone?" Conan shrugged as he jumped off the chair.

"Beats me. Anyways, I'm just telling you, so keep your eyes peeled. I have to get back or Ran's going to scold me again. See ya Oba-san!" And with that, Conan left before Manami could throw out a retort. Sighing, Manami suddenly heard her phone ping with a message. Taking a look, she saw that it was from Akemi.

 _"Sorry for not contacting for a while! I was busy with something. Want to hang out?"_

Smiling, Manami replied back a quick "yes" before waited for where to meet.

* * *

 **Ignorance is bliss, or so people say...**

* * *

Manami sipped her drink from her straw in a small booth when she saw Akemi. Waving her over, Manami noticed that she wore makeup and was dressed quite fashionably. As she sat down, Manami decided to ask her.

"Hey, Akemi? What's with the formal look today?" Akemi fixed her hair as she answered.

"Oh this? I was lunch with my sister when she had to leave. It was then that I realized how much I've been ignoring you lately, so I decided to call you up." Then, Akemi smiled. "So, how is your detective work been?" Manami scoffed as she replied.

"Ha! There hasn't been any cases for me lately. And my friend ditched me because of a family emergency, but I can't really blame her. My nephew came by though and asked me about a missing person's search." The brunette raised her brow as she heard Manami's answer.

"Really? Who was your nephew looking for?" Manami thought for a moment.

"Well, it's not really him, but the person he's living with. Mouri Kogoro? Apparently, he's looking for Hirota Kenzou. His only daughter's been searching for him non stop. Heard of him?" Akemi shook her head.

"No, not really." Manami narrowed her eyes slightly. Was it just her imagination, or did Akemi just go pale? Then, Akemi changed topics. "Have you heard about the recent increase of crimes lately?" Manami nodded.

"Yeah." She answered, and decided to push what she thought she saw away. "Looks like the police have their hands full." Then, they began to talk for a while, discussing their past, hopes, and dreams. Manami enjoyed talking with Akemi. Despite Kotori being her best friend, Manami felt as though she could tell everything to Akemi. As Manami finished talking about her life in America, she suddenly got a text. Looking at her phone, she was surprise to see that it was from Shuichi. Frowning, Manami took a look at it.

 _"Mami, if you're reading this right now, I just want to apologize for that day's fiasco. I never meant to hurt you, nor make you feel that way. I wanted to look for you, but I was suddenly called up from my superior. It was only now that I had time to contact you, though not very long. If you decide to forgive, I will be waiting for you in Beika park tomorrow at 8 pm. Hopefully, I'll see you there. If you don't come, I understand."_

Manami read through it twice before she sighed. Closing her phone, Manami smiled sheepishly at Akemi.

"Sorry. It was from a old friend of mine. We had a fight not too long ago, and he just apologized to me and wants me to meet him tomorrow." Akemi nodded.

"A fight? Well, I think you should meet him. If this was my boyfriend, I would. After all, I couldn't stay mad at him forever." She said with a small smile. Then, she started to call someone.

"Sorry. I need to cal work real fast. I'm asking if they found someone for me." After a few dial tones, someone picked it up. Suddenly her eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?! You found him?! I'll be right there!" Ending the call, Akemi hurriedly got up. "Sorry! The found the person and I need to go! I'll see you soon!" Waving her off a little shocked, Manami sat there as she watched the woman leave. Twiddling with her necklace, Manami looked back at her phone to reread the text Shuichi sent her. She sent him a simple message.

Fine.

* * *

"What?! The man you were looking for is dead?!" Manami cried out. Conan nodded.

"Yes. Apparently, he was strangled by a large man and then hanged on the ceiling. Masami-san's glasses were found near the apartment, but she's nowhere to be found. Aunt Manami, I need your help. Ran's been acting really worried, and we have no clues as to where she is. I tried using the professor's gadget, but I crashed into this really big man and it ran out of juice. So, I had to go back. Then, we found another mysterious man, but he claimed that he was also looking for the dead man, and he was asked by the same man that I bumped to earlier! I'm going over to his house later, but I wanted to tell you this. I think you can help us. I already told Ran's dad that you were coming, so just head on over. I'll see you later." With that, Conan sprinted out. Manami stood there for a bit before she grabbed her coat and headed towards the Mouri agency. It didn't take long since they were nearby, and soon, she arrived at his door. Upon opening it, she witness Kogoro trying to get what she assumed was the other detective to yell out. Sweat dropping, Manami walked in where she was greeted by Ran.

"Ah! Manami-san! Conan-kun said you could help us, right?" Nodding, Manami took her coat off.

"Yes. My nephew already told me what happened. Could you show me some pictures? Maybe I recognize some of them." Mouri snorted.

"Ha! What can an amateur detective like you figure out that I couldn't?" Manami rolled her eyes.

"At least I don't look at women all day. Aren't you still married? I'm sure Eri wouldn't like it when I tell her this." At that, Kogoro shut his mouth. Smiling, Manami took the pictures Ran brought her and inspected them. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed at one of them. "...Is this the girl who asked you find her father?" Ran nodded.

"Yes. That's Masumi-san." It took all the strength she could for Manami not to crush the pictures. There on the picture was Akemi Miyano. With her hair tied into braids and a pair of glasses, Manami could still tell from her eyes. Was this the important thing Akemi had to leave early for? Is she connected to the murder?

 _"Focus Manami. First, find her. Then, the questions."_ Just then, Conan returned.

"I may know where that man is!" Immediately, the group ran down and hailed a cab. It was a tight fit, but Manami sat in the front with Conan in her lap as the others sat in the back. Manami could see what Conan was doing. The left lens of his glasses displayed a small map where a blinking dot was moving. After a couple of minutes, they arrived at a hotel. Suddenly, Conan had a dark look on his face.

"Damn...he hasn't moved in a while. Could he have taken off the watch...?" When the cab halted to a stop, Conan rushed out.

"Ah! Wait!" Ran called out as she got off and sprinted towards him. The other detective and Mouri began to follow them.

"Hey! Pay for the taxi!" Kogoro called back to Manami. Scowling, Manami paid the driver with the money she had from her purse. Then, as she began to walk inside, Manami saw Akemi walk out. With a beret, earrings, sunglasses, and a fancy dress, Akemi looked like a foreigner. Looking around, the woman hailed a cab. As she went away, Manami quickly went back to the previous taxi.

"Follow that taxi!" Manami yelled. "I'll pay you double if you don't lose it and keep the suspicion down!" With the incentive, the driver slammed down the pedal, and followed the other cab. After following around, they arrived at a sea port. Giving the driver what she promised, Manami quietly followed Akemi to a deserted area between two cargo holds. Hiding behind a corner, she suddenly heard voices.

"I appreciate your efforts...Hirota Masumi. Or should I say...Akemi Miyano." Manami froze.

 _"That voice...it can't be!"_ Manami cried out in her mind. Memories of the past flooded into her mind. Her savior...the one who gave her his handkerchief to dry her tears. Sneaking a peek, she almost gasped as she saw the men. They were no doubt the people at the funeral, but what were they doing here? The men demanded the money, but Akemi refused.

"No. Before that, my sister. You made a promise! That once this job was over, you'd let me and my sister out of the organization...If you bring her here, I'll tell you where the money is." Gears began to roll in Manami's head.

So that's what the money for. Akemi and her sister must have been involved with something, and she just wanted to get them out. Suddenly, the silver haired man began to chuckle darkly, causing shiver up Manami's back. Was this the same man from the past?

"Heh...That's not possible. Unlike you, she's of the top brains of the organization..." Akemi cursed.

"So, in the beginning, you...!" Holding a gun out, the man aimed it at her.

"This is your last chance. Tell me where the money is." Akemi smirked.

"If you kill me, you'll never know where the money is." Unable to stand it any longer, Manami jumped out from her hiding spot.

"STOP IT!" Everyone turned to her in shock. Akemi mouth made a perfect O.

"Manami...what are you doing here?!" Manami tightened her hands int fists.

"My nephew asked me to help him with a case...when I saw your picture and your behavior yesterday, I put the pieces together." Suddenly, the man holding the gun spoke with a voice as though he himself was shot.

"Mana...what the hell are you doing here? Merlot was suppose to keep an eye for you!" Hearing that nickname, Manami almost broke down.

"It is you! The man who rescued me from death all those years ago...the man who comforted me at my parents death...Tell me, why are you doing this?! Tell me!" The man averted his eyes.

"...A pure young girl with big dreams...should never know the dark secrets of the organization..." He whispered out before he pulled the trigger. Manami eyes widened in shock as the bullet hit Akemi in the stomach. She stood there a few seconds before she crumbled down.

"AKEMI!" Manami screamed out as she yelled to her. Pressing the wound with her hands, tears began to fall from her eyes. Suddenly, she heard the sounds of shoes and turned to see Conan and Ran. Conan yelled to Ran to call an ambulance and the others. Then, he ran to his aunt.

"Aunt Manami! What happened?!" Sobbing, Manami couldn't answer through her hiccups. Suddenly, Akemi weakly put her hand on Manami's.

"Manami...I'm so sorry for involving you into this more than I should have. When you mentioned those people, I had a nagging feeling...that I knew who they were. But...the way you described them...seemed to be the opposite of the way I...knew them." Then, she weakly turned to Conan. "How...did you know where I was?" Conan looked down.

"The transmitter...I had placed it on your watch by accident...I got to the hotel by following and ran across you...I saw the big suitcases and knew you stole the 1 billion yen." Akemi widened her eyes in shock.

"Who...are you?" Conan answered her question.

"Edogawa...No. Kudo Shinichi. The nephew of Manami Kimura." Akemi smiled weakly.

"I see...so you were the nephew Manami spoke of..." Then, she turned her eyes upwards. "The people I hired...and me...killed by the hands of the organization..." Akemi tightened her grip on Manami. "Manami...my dear friend. For only a few short days we've known each other, I can already trust you...Beware of Merlot...Since I was only on the tip of the organization, I only knew that color the organization wore...black. Black like crows..." Conan face shook as he recalled the men in black. Manami shook her head.

"Why...Why...? Why are they doing this? They saved me...and yet, they don't waste a second to kill you...Why?" Akemi patted her friend's hand.

"Manami...it seems that you have found a way into their cold hearts, but I'm afraid I don't know why...Manami, whatever you don't tell the authorities...they'll never believe you..." Then, she turned to Conan. "Listen...I left the money at the reception desk in the hotel...get it before they do. I don't want them to use it...I'm sorry." Tears following down her face, Akemi weakly turned to Manami. "Promise me one last thing...protect my sister." She whispered as she handed Manami her phone. "...and tell my lover, Dai-chan, that I'm sorry for not being able to stay with him..." Then, Akemi's grip loosened, and fell to the ground. Manami stared at the corpse that was once her friend before she let a bloodcurdling scream.

"AHHHH!" Burying her face in her bloodied hands, Manami wept for her dead friend. Conan comforted his aunt as the authorities and their friends came to discover the horrendous scene.

* * *

The police found the stolen billion yen, and the trio's crimes were cleared. The gun found next to her body had only her fingerprints on it, and Akemi's death was declared a suicide from guilt. But, Manami and Conan knew better. Manami locked herself in her home, letting no one, not even her nephew visit. Akemi's death crushed her, and Manami was barely holding on. Everything she knew were a lie. Her protectors were cold blooded killers, her best friend a member of the organization. Hiding herself in her sheets, Manami clung onto the phone Akemi had given to her before she died. In all the commotion, she had forgotten to meet Shuichi at the park, but it didn't matter now. Tears still falling down her face, Manami stared at Akemi's phone. Mustering up her courage, Manami began to dial "Dai-chan" in order to fulfill part of Akemi's last wishes. When he answered, Manami gasped in shock.

 _"Akemi? What's wrong? Why are you calling me?"_ The voice belonged none other than Shuichi Akai. Covering her mouth as she began to weep again, Manami relayed Akemi's last message to him. No matter how confused she was, Manami had to grant Akemi's wish.

"Dai-chan...Akemi's dead. She's sorry that she wasn't able to stay with you...If you are Shuichi, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry for not meeting with you last night, for being unable to save your lover..."

 _"Manami?! What do you mean?! Mami! Please! Answer-!"_ Manami cut off the call there. The phone rang again, but Manami shut the phone down. Burying her face in her pillow, Manami wept for the loss of her friend, and her broken life. As if responding to the anguish inside of her, Manami's diamond necklace began to change into a dark, midnight blue.

* * *

Growling in frustration as his call was directed to voicemail instantly, Shuichi ended the call, his hand trembling slightly as he stared at the screen. What the hell was going on? first, Manami never arrived at their planned destination, but he really didn't blame her. But, to hear from her that Akemi, his girlfriend, was dead? How did she get his number, and why with Akemi's phone? As questions began to pile up inside his head, his partner returned just then.

"Shu. I asked around, but it didn't seem that...what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Jodie asked. Suddenly, her phone began to ring. As she took the call, the foreign woman's eyes widened in disbelief. "No! Are you sure, James?" After a few exchange of words, she handed the phone to her partner. "...James wants to speak with you." Eyeing the device, Shuichi took the phone and held it to his ear.

"...What is it?" A long sigh was heard.

 _"I tried to call you earlier, but it seemed that you were already speaking to someone...I'm sorry, but Akemi Miyano is dead."_ Shuichi's grip on the phone tightened.

"...So it's true...what Mami said was true...Who killed her?" Another sigh was heard.

 _"Shuichi. If I tell you, you must not go after him...it was a Black Organization member, Gin."_ So, it was him. Gin, his declared enemy and rival. James continued. _"...There's more. Apparently, there was a person who was at the scene of the murder. Someone you know. Manami Kimura. We've looked into her past...but here lies the problem. There's nothing. No birthday, no information about her parents, nothing..."_ At that, Shuichi raised his brow.

"What are you saying? That she's not actually Manami?" he asked with a slightly accusatory tone.

 _"No. If that were the case, we'd still have information about the real Kimura-san. No, what I'm saying...is that she doesn't exist. As though someone had tried to erase her, and that's not it. We think Manami might be connected to the Organization."_ As the agent began to protest, Black cut him off. _"Listen. When we realized that everything about Manami Kimura was gone, we had agents try to look into anything that had to do with her. When one of them interrogated a person who had attended the funerals of Kimura-san's parents, she mentioned something chilling. Three people who he had never seen before had shown up at the cemetery...One person he described matched the exact description of Gin."_ At that information, time seemed to slow down for Shuichi.

"...What? How can that be?"

 _"Akai-san, I know you're confused, but keep listening. We tried to find information about her parents, but only her mother showed up. Kimura-san's father never showed up in our database. It's possible her father was an associate in the Black Organization. Why and how he left is unknown, but it may have to do with Sachi Kudo, her mother. They disappeared after that. Shuichi, you and Jodie head back to the states for now. We need to figure out whether Manami Kimura is an enemy or not."_ With that, he cut off. The man closed the phone and handed it back to Jodie, who had heard the conversation.

"...Shu, I-" Suddenly, the man slammed his fist on the wall behind him, shocking the blonde woman. Trembling, Shuichi eyes displayed fury within them. His face in absolute rage, Jodie unconsciously stepped back. "Shu..." She whispered, shocked. What she thought she never see in her life was happening right now. Shuichi Akai, who was always calm and collected, in utter anger.

"I...refuse to believe that she would do this! To join with the Black Organization!" Then, he turned to Jodie, his mind made up. "I will find out the truth!"

* * *

 _ **In a abandoned factory...**_

Taking a deep drag from his lit cigarette, Gin sat on the hood of his car while his partner, Vodka, was inspecting the grounds.

"...There's no one here!" The man shouted. "Aniki. How do we know she's even going to come? Merlot always goes off to do her own agenda, like Vermouth and Bourbon." The silver haired man exhaled, a plume of smoke escaping from his mouth.

"She'll be here." He said between his teeth that held the cigarette. "If it has to do with Mana, Merlot will come." As if on cue, sounds of clicking heels were heard. As Vodka raised his gun at the sound, a seductive and feminine voice was heard at it chuckled.

"My, my. Already with the violence, Vodka? And here I thought we were here to talk." Scowling Vodka put his gun away as he adjusted his sunglasses and black fedora.

"...Merlot." He said with distaste. Taking one last drag on it, Gin threw the cigarette on the ground. Putting the flames out with his shoe, The man eyed the shadows that covered Merlot.

"You're late." A giggle escaped the woman's mouth.

"My apologies, Gin. I had to make sure Mana was safe in her home. Though I must say, I'm surprised she managed to catch you two." A pair of blue eyes narrowed in the darkness. "You messed up, Gin. Manami will never trust us."

"...You mean, she won't trust the Organization." Gin corrected her. "What we're doing right now...protecting Manami Kimura...they don't even know about. Only a few know, including the three of us. What happened was business by the organization." Rolling her eyes, the woman let out an annoyed breath of air.

"It will all be the same to her...If you idiots did something to harm her..." At that, Gin growled.

"Enough. What's done is done. Now, we have to protect her from the others. I know the FBI has been poking around her past...and it's only time before they find that there isn't any history on her." Merlot couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha...wasn't it because her father wanted to hide her from the world? It was only because of his wife that Manami ever experienced life outside...the poor girl." The woman stepped out of the shadows and revealed herself to be no other than Kotori Simizu. Her hair in its usual loose fitting bun, her eyes displayed a high level of sharpness and cruelty, much different than her once kind and innocent looking eyes.

"So, what will we do now?"

* * *

 ** _"Mami! Please! Please wake up!" The boy cried out to the girl. Her body was bruised and bleeding, her breathing labored. Arms and legs twisted the wrong way, her eyes had an overcast look in them. Having seen her fall from the cliffs after the flock of birds suddenly attacked her, the boy rushed down and saw her like this. Tears mixing with the harsh rain, his emerald colored eyes suddenly fell on the jewelry box clasped in her hand. Glowing an ominous red, he gently took the box and saw a glowing gemstone within a diamond. Suddenly, her heard a voice behind him._**

 ** _"...Child. Do you wish to save this girl?" Snapping his around, he saw a woman standing behind him. Wearing loosely fitted black kimono dotted with flowers, she held a pink paper umbrella with birds on them. Her ruby red eyes examined him with keen interest, her hair ornaments clinking together like chimes. "So? Do you?" Gently caressing the girl's hair, he gave a look of determination to the woman._**

 ** _"Y...Yes! Please! Save Manami!" With a smirk, her eyes glowed as she raised her hand up. The jewel in the box flew to her and landed in the woman's hand._**

 ** _"Very well, child. I will save her, with a cost. I will take your most cherished memories when you reach the age of fourteen, and will continue to do so until you have nothing left. The only way to stop it is by receiving a kiss from your most dearly beloved." Then, grasping the jewel tightly, the woman blew on it, and a thin layered of red dust appeared. Making its way to Manami, it fell on her, healing her injuries and repairing her bones. The boy, after making sure she was alright, grasped the girl tightly. Then, he looked back at the woman._**

 ** _"Who...are you?" Examining a strand of her raven black hair, the woman smiled as she kissed the glowing red stone within the diamond._**

 ** _"I have been known by many names across the millenniums...The Ruby Witch...Immortal Princess...The Demonic Priestess...The One Who Opened the Box...but there is one name that is used the most. Pandora...that is what I and this stone are called. Remember this, for I am the only key to regaining the memories that you will have lost in the future...Shuichi Akai." Then, the woman disappeared, and the jewel floated for a moment before falling into the mud. Rushing over and grabbing it, he gazed at the stone that seemed to replicate the sky itself._**

 ** _"...Pandora..."_**

* * *

 **Character Update:**

 **Manami Kimura-Closely observed by members of the Black Organization, it seemed that only a few know of her existence and are determined to keep it that way. They do not wish her any harm and appear to know of her parents. Manami's father is responsible for non-existent portfolio of his daughter. Why or how is still unclear. Her nickname between the people who do know her seem to be Mana, though it is not revealed whether or not the others call her that.**

 **Kotori Simizu-Revealed to be a member of the Black Organization, code name Merlot. Also in league with Gin and Vodka, Kotori is aware of Manami's past and is also trying to prevent the Black Organizaion from knowing, though it is unknown why. Her real personality is revealed to be conniving and cruel, but her alter ego personality does not seem fake.**

* * *

 **Hope the characters weren't too OC...anyways, if you can tell by now, this story will have magic in it like Kaito Kid. Though the detective cases Manami encounters won't have magic in it, her encounters with Kaito Kid will. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Guest: I will try, but don't expect frequent updates because of school.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	4. Discovery and Forgiveness

**Hello! Another chapter is up! In this chapter, Manami is still suffering with the death of Akemi Miyano who she blames herself for her death. Secluded inside her home, Manami is forced by her cousin and his wife along with Dr. Agasa in planning to kidnap Conan to show him the dangers of staying in Japan with the people who tried to kill him! However, while aiding them, Manami is confronted by dangerous men when she unknowingly has something they have been searching for. And the person who helps her is a new and most unlikely ally! Read to find out more!**

 **Note: I will be mentioning Shuichi's parents and family, so I will be using the theory that the girl Masumi is hiding to be the mother and that Shukichi to be the middle brother.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed! or Kaito Kid.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _"...I'll miss you..." The girl said to her male companion. Hugging him tightly, tears sprang free from her eyes._** ** _The brown haired boy nodded sadly._**

 ** _"Yeah...me too..." He whispered. The girl began to whimper._**

 ** _"I don't want to go...Why do we have to...?" Their parents, nearby, were saying their last goodbyes. A young boy was hugging his mother's legs, eyes peering as they talked._**

 ** _"Take care of yourself...OK, Sachi?" The woman with light hair and green eyes said to the other woman with black hair and blue eyes. She smiled at her._**

 ** _"Yes...I will, Mary." Sachi's husband placed his hand on her shoulder affectionately._**

 ** _"Don't worry...I'll make sure my wife doesn't overdo herself..." Suddenly, the shrill sound of the train whistle disrupted the conversation. The man smiled sadly. "That's our call. We'd better get on." Grabbing their suitcases, the man called out to the girl._**

 ** _"Manami! We need to leave now!" Shaking her head, Manami clung tighter to her friend._**

 ** _"No! No! Daddy! Don't take me away from Shu!" With a heavy sigh, Sachi went over and tried to break the two apart._**

 ** _"Darling...we must go. This isn't goodbye forever." The girl cried even harder._**

 ** _"Liar! Liar!" She yelled, refusing to budge. Mary and her husband went over to help._**

 ** _"Shuichi...you are a big boy now...Let Manami-chan leave with her parents." Mary attempted to pursue the boy. He shook his head._**

 ** _"I won't!"_** ** _The sky, as though hearing their desperate pleads to be kept together, cried as the two were torn apart. Dragging her daughter onto the train, Sachi gave a struggled wave goodbye. Soon, the train started moving. Escaping her mother's grip, Manami stuck her head out the window._**

 ** _"Shu! Shu!" Tearing himself from his parent's grip, Shuichi started to run towards her._**

 ** _"Mami!" He cried out, reaching his hand towards her. The train began to pick up speed, spreading the distance between the two. Suddenly, the boy tripped and Manami screamed for him._**

 ** _"Shuichi!" Teeth gritting at the pain, the boy still reached for her._**

 ** _"Mami! Mami, I promise! I promise I'll-!" Whatever he wanted to say was drowned by the train's whistle as they went into a tunnel._**

 ** _The sky continued to rain as the boy sat there, screaming out her name._**

 ** _"MANAMI!"_**

* * *

 ** _Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies_**

 ** _-Aristotle_**

* * *

As she opened her eyes, Manami stared at the ceiling. It had been weeks...maybe even a whole month since the death of Akemi. Manami turned off her phone, locked up every door in her house, and closed the shades everywhere. In fact, she stayed in bed, only leaving to use the restroom or getting the proper amount of nutrients to survive. Only one sentence kept repeating in her mind, echoing inside and haunting her.

 _"It's my fault Akemi's dead..."_

Just like her parent's death, Akemi's spilled blood was on her hands. Not did she witness the murder and was unable to save Akemi, but the ones who committed it knew her. After all, they saved Manami when her parents were killed. The guilt consumed Manami as tears fell from her eyes. As she began another cry session, a fierce knocking interrupted her. Manami proceeded to ignore it, but the knocker persisted. Sighing, Manami wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly walked to the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yelled out. Muttering words unfit to say underneath her breath, Manami opened the door to reveal her cousin Yusaku and his wife, Yukiko. Both of them were disguised as tourists, no doubt due to Yusaku's fame and Yukiko's legacy as an actor. Eyes widening, Manami quickly shut the door, but Yusaku blocked it with his foot.

"You're not getting away that easily." He said. Pushing the door open, he went inside with Yukiko following him. The former actress gasped in shock.

"Manami! This place is filthy!" She exclaimed, seeing the empty bags of food and litter on the floor. Tsking, Yukiko took off her hat and sunglasses and proceeded to clean the mess.

"Honestly, we should have came earlier!" The brown haired woman murmured. Yusaku took of his disguise and looked at Manami with a frown. Manami crossed her arms.

"...Why are you here?" Yusaku raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You're asking that? Did you know how worried you made us?! Manami, you didn't pick up our calls for you, nor have you left the house according to Dr. Agasa!" Manami scowled.

"You asked Agasa to spy on me?! I'm not a child you know?!" Yusaku sighed.

"If we hadn't ask him to check up on you, we wouldn't have known how serious your condition. This is even worse than Shinichi turning into a child! And yes, we know. Agasa told us. We have a plan for him, but we'll come back to that later. Manami, what exactly happened to you that made you this way? You haven't been this way since...since the death of your parents..." A shadow fell across Manami's face as she leaned against the wall for support, all the energy gone from her.

"...You want to know why? Fine. I didn't know her long, but a friend of mine died, murdered right in front of me. Just like Mom and Dad...And it's all my fault!" Manami grabbed strands of her hair and threatened to pull them out. Yusaku tried to calm her down.

"Manami, the death of your parents were not your fault, nor was your friend's." The man reasoned. "You had no idea that that could have happened!" Yukiko, who had been listening, went over and hugged her sister-in-law.

"Manami, listen. You can't blame every death that you witness to be your fault. But...even if you do, what can you do? They wouldn't want you to be so anguished over their deaths." Manami paused and buried herself in Yukiko's shoulder, crying.

"It's not fair...they didn't deserve to die. They had such a long life ahead of them...!" And she stood there, embraced by two people she trusted the most. Eventually, Manami recovered. "Sorry...I guess I just had to talk to someone about it..." Yukiko took out a handkerchief and dabbed around Manami's eyes.

"Oh, Manami! We're always here for you!" Yukiko comforted, tearing up herself. Yusaku smiled gently.

"You alright now?" Manami nodded.

"For now. But, I know this won't go away that quickly. I'm still not quite over my parent's death right now..." Then, she remembered what Yusaku had said minutes earlier. "Wait...what are you going to do with Shinichi?!" She shrieked. Yusaku snapped his fingers.

"Oh, right! Listen, we know Shinichi is hard headed, and he wants to find those people. But, we all know how dangerous it is for him. I mean, he has the body of a boy! He also is a detective, so trouble is always going to follow him!" He stated. Manami pursed her lips.

"...Your statements contradict each other, but you have a point. But, what are you going to do? Shinichi is pretty stubborn." Smiling, Yusaku pulled out a mask from his bag. Manami recognized it as the mask of the Night Baron, a major character in her cousin's novels.

"Why, we'll pretend to be part of the people who shrunk him! If we show him the dangers, then it might just convince him! Here, I even got you one!" He said as the man proceeded to take out a masquerade mask. Decorated with blue sequins and blue feathers, a diamond shaped pin was placed in the middle. Manami frowned.

"...The Baron's sister? Really?" Manami commented, referring to another character Yusaku wrote. The mask the Night Baron's sister wore, the female character often used it when confronting her brother in his vigilance, though she didn't realized who his identity was. Her cousin claimed that it was inspired by her, but Manami took it with a grain of salt. Currently, Yusaku was writing one in which they discovered each other's identities. Yusaku shrugged.

"What? I know my son. He won't make the connection because he doesn't expect his own family to kidnap him." Manami rolled her eyes.

"And the best parent's award goes to you...Fine. I'll help." She agreed, snatching the mask. "I assume Agasa's also going to help?" Yukiko giggled.

"My, my, Manami! You really are smart! Just like your cousin." Manami smirked.

"Well, I'm a detective after all. Can't lag behind my cuz, can I?"

* * *

...

* * *

"...I feel stupid." Manami commented behind her mask, adjusting her robe. Yusaku chuckled.

"Well, you should give some credit to Yukiko. She got the costume of Lady Luna right." Manami scowled.

"Don't remind me. If Shinichi doesn't realize who I am, I'm so going to give it to him." Currently, Manami wore a blue, floral cheongsam dress with a dark blue, silk robe over her shoulders, a brown, curly wig hiding her blonde hair. A pair of sparkling blue shoes matched her diamond necklace, strangely emitting a indigo color. This was Lady Luna's , the Night Baron's sister, outfit when confronting him. Currently, Manami and Agasa were hiding in a rundown old building. Kicking a board away, Manami fingered her necklace, throwing a dirty look at her cousin.

"What kind of outfit is this?" She hissed. "What kind of woman wears this when confronting a thief?!" Yusaku smirked.

"You. I did tell you that Lady Luna was inspired by you." Scoffing, Manami lightly punched him.

"Jerk. How Yukiko fell for you, I'll never know." Then, her face turned to worry.

"Where are they? They should be here by now..." Just then, a knock was heard. Opening it, Yusaku let a pudgy woman with curly black hair and glasses walk in with an unconscious Conan. The woman was actually Yukiko in disguise.

"Sorry. Shinichi tried to escape. I had to knock him out." Yukiko explained. Yusaku patted the snow off his wife.

"That's alright. I expected that...Let's bound him and put Shinichi in the other room." Then, he turned to Manami. "There's a small box outside the building Agasa left that resembles what Shinichi consumed. Mind getting that?" Nodding, Manami exited the room. Shivering in the cold snowy air, Manami carefully made her way behind the building, making sure not to fall. Spotting a silver case, Manami bent to grab it when she suddenly heard rustling. Manami froze up. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice, one that the woman hadn't heard for years.

"...Manami-chan? Is, is that you?" Standing straight up, Manami turned around to see a young man wearing round glasses and hair shaped like a bed head. With a slight aftershave, he also wore a a heavy jacket and jeans, his breaths creating fogs. Manami teared up slightly.

"Chukichi Akai?" Manami whispered out. Then, the man laughed slightly.

"Well, I call myself Shukichi Haneda now, but yes...Manami-chan, what are you doing out here in the cold?" Manami tightened her grip around on the case as she made up an excuse.

"Oh...I was going to a party you see. But, I got lost, so I hid here for now, until the snow stops for a moment..." Shukichi raised a brow.

"...I see. Well, why don't I take you there? We can make up for old time along the way." Manami immediately shook her head.

"Ah! No! That's alright! My cousin's here already to take me. He's currently inside to get something..." Blowing on his hand to keep them warm, the man gave a unconvincing look.

"In this abandoned building?" Manami chuckled nervously.

"Haha...Yeah..." Then, Manami thought of something. "...Shukichi, why don't we meet each other again later? If you give me your number, I can give you mine and we can make a date to talk?" At that, the man nodded.

"Sure! I think that's a good idea! But, Manami-chan...what about-?" Laughing nervously, Manami took Shukichi's hand, causing him to stop in surprise.

"I told you I was fine." She tried to reason. "If I can handle your brother, what makes you think there'll be trouble, especially since I have my cousin?" A conflicting look came on Shukichi's face, but he sighed and smiled.

"...You're probably right." Then, they quickly exchange numbers. As he began to leave, he waved back at her.

"I'll call you, later, Mana-chan!" He called, using the nickname he gave to her. Manami smiled and waved back. Once he was gone, she quickly went inside. Patting the snow off of her, she saw Yusaku smirking and Yukiko giggling.

"...Have fun?" Yusaku asked. "Who was he, your boyfriend?" Manami rolled her eyes and thrust the case in his hand.

"No! He's a childhood friend of mine from America. Remember, the Akai family? Though, I'm surprised he's here in Japan...I'll have to ask him why later." Just then, they heard rustling in the other room. Yusaku quickly put on his mask as Yukiko changed her voice to speak. Suddenly, Yusaku yelled out in a rough voice.

"WHAT?! You haven't killed him yet?!" Yusaku questioned. Yukiko, being the actress she was, gave a convincing act.

"Don't do anything rash!" She said in a high pitched voice. "That was an order from above...The organization said that above all else, they wanted to examine him for side-effect of the drugs." Yusaku scoffed.

"Hmph! That's all they asked us to come here for?" Then, it was Manami's turn.

 _"Here goes nothing..."_ Recalling all the voice lessons Yukiko taught her, Manami spoke in a sultry voice.

"Now, now, brother dear." She purred out. "That's nothing to fret over." Suddenly, Yusaku snapped his head around at the door where Conan/Shinichi was kept. Walking towards it, he eyed through the small hole in the door.

"Is the boy awake?" Yukiko asked. Yusaku shook his head.

"No...the drug's still working. He's knocked out cold..." Manami went over and eyed through the door. She noticed the back of Conan's body tied up, but she noticed how tensed he was, indicating he was very alert. She gave a smirk to her cousin as Manami decided to bruise her nephew, just a little.

"Is this really Shinichi Kudo, the high school detective?" She questioned. "He just looks like a little kid to me. Then again, that detective was childish..." Manami could tell Yusaku was rolling his eyes behind his mask. Then, everything proceeded like they plan. Showing the drugs, Yusaku "threatening" Yukiko with a gun, and finally, Manami revealing "their plan". Soon night fell. As agreed earlier, Yusaku and Yukiko would sleep there for the night, in their disguises, and Manami would head home. Being careful to keep her facade up while the house was still in view, Manami walked away, swaying her hips slightly. When the house was gone, Manami dropped the act. Pulling off her mask, Manami sighed.

"I hope no one sees me..." Still walking, Manami's phone suddenly rang. Taking her phone out, she recognized the caller. Annoyance flared up within her as she picked up.

"Hey! Kotori! Where have you been?!" Manami demanded. "You've been missing forever!" A nervous laugh came from the other end.

 _"Haha...Sorry. I was in an area where there hasn't been any phone service! Can you believe that? Anyways, I finally got reception now. Just telling ya that I'll be back soon. How have ya been?"_ Manami bit her lip as she recalled so many things that happened.

"Uh...lots have happened..." Silence filled her ear.

 _"...Did something happen?"_ As Manami went to answer, she suddenly noticed several men walking behind her. Sensing a dark aura from them, Manami walked faster, only for them to quicken their speed.

"...Kotori. I'll have to call you back." Manami quickly ended the call as Kotori began to protest. Then, Manami broke into a sprint. Dashing about a couple of meters, Manami snuck a look back to see them gaining on her. Cursing, Manami sped up and turned the corner. After what seemed like hours, Manami found herself in an area she didn't recognize. In what seemed like a richer neighborhood, Manami accidentally turned into a dead end. Once again cursing her bad luck, Manami turned around to see the men corner her. The leader, a man wearing a black fedora and trench coat and a horseshoe mustache, smirked.

"Finally, after all these years, we've cornered you, Guardian of the Blue and Red Gem. Now, hand over the Pandora and Hope." He demanded, holding out a gun. Manami was scared.

"Wh-What?! Pandora and Hope?! Are you crazy?!" She yelled, hoping that someone would hear her. "Guardian of the Blue and Red Gem?! I don't know what you're talking about!" The man growled. "Fine, play stupid. Whether you die or not doesn't concern mean as long as I get those gems." Aiming the gun at her head, the man started to pull the trigger. Suddenly, a shower of petals fell from the sky.

"Huh?! What-?!" The man growled. The petals blocked his view, as well as the others. Gasping, Manami suddenly felt someone grab her.

"This way!" they whispered. Following them, Manami was led out when a handkerchief covered her eyes.

"H-hey!" She yelped out.

"Sorry! I can't let you see my identity yet!" They shouted. Then, Manami felt them swoop her up. Feeling the air beneath her, Manami clung tighter to her mysterious savior. After a few minutes, Manami was let down and the handkerchief was removed. Being able to see again, she found herself on top of a city building. Then, she turned and her mouth dropped. There, stood her idol, Kaitou Kid. With his white magician suit and tousled brown hair, a monocle laid on his right eye; his eyes were a shade of blue. It took all of Manami's will to not squeal and fangirl over him.

"Wha-?! Why?!" Kid smirked.

"Well, I couldn't leave a beautiful woman like you in danger, especially since he's an arch nemesis of mine." He explained, his white cape blowing in the breeze. Manami swallowed nervously.

"I...I see. Well, I'm a big fan of yours, you know? Your magic tricks...they just take my breath away. Of course, my nephew would disagree with me...Never mind that though. Thank you for saving me." Kaitou Kid bowed.

"Like I said, I couldn't leave such a beauty alone...But, I do have something to inquire of you." Standing straight up, Manami saw a fierce determination in his eyes.

"...Where's Pandora?" Manami instinctively grabbed her necklace.

"...I'm sorry, Kaito Kid. But, I don't know what 'Pandora' is, nor do I have it. Neither do I have 'Hope'. In fact, this is the first time I'm hearing of this..." Kaitou Kid seemed crestfallen.

"I see...My apologies, my lady." He apologized, bowing. Manami, wishing she could help him, suddenly recalled something.

"Wait...actually, I remembering hearing those names. But, it was from a fairy tale my mother always told me as a child...about how the Goddess of the Moon and the Goddess of the Sun once created this world. Each had a necklace-one blue and one yellow. Then, the Goddess of the Moon went mad, the gemstone of her necklace turning red. She laid siege on the people she one ruled, underneath the comet now named as the Volley Comet. Sadden that her sister is no longer sane, the Goddess of the Sun trapped her sister within the gemstone, while hers turned blue from sadness. Weakened, the Goddess gave the gemstones to her descendants to guard before retreating into the heavens in eternal slumber. But, the Mad Goddess had plans. She tempted man with promises of immortality if they shone the stone underneath the Volley Comet, releasing tears that allowed men to live forever. By doing so, she would be set free. As a result, they were hidden, and the story faded into legend...I'm not sure if that will help you though..." Kaitou Kid looked stunned.

"...H-how did you come across this story? I mean, your mother?" Manami thought for a moment.

"...To be honest, it was my father who told my mother. But, it's supposedly been passed down for generation to generation...Why?" Kaitou Kid looked conflicted.

"...If I told you, promise me not to call me crazy, at least until I'm done..." Manami nodded.

"I promise." Taking a deep breath, Kaitou Kid took off his hat and his monocle, revealing his face to be shockingly similar to Shinichi. Manami gasped.

"Sh-Shinichi?!" Kid shook his head.

"Nope, though I had a run with him a while back...My name is Kaito Kuroba. My father was the original Kaito Kid 18 years ago...until he was murder, disguised as a magic trick mishap. By the very people who threatened to kill you just now. The man who held the gun. His name is Snake, and he was the one who murdered my father. All because he refused to help them find Pandora, the red gem that supposedly grants immortality to those who drink its tears. I took up my father's mantle in order to find Pandora, and to crush it before anyone can misuse it." Suddenly, pain flashed in Manami's head. As she grasped her head, Manami suddenly saw bits of the day her parents were murdered.

 _"No! I will never hand you Hope or Pandora!" Sachi cried out, snapping the neck of one of the men. Her husband growled._

 _"Come on! I'll die first rather than hand over the jewels that almost destroyed this world!" Manami cried out in her parent's car._

 _"Mommy! Daddy!"_

As the visions faded, Manami fell to her knees, tears in her eyes.

"M-Mommy...Daddy...They were protecting them..." Manami looked at Kaito. "My parents...they had Pandora and Hope, before they died... But, I don't know were they are now." Kaito nodded.

"...I see. Then, Snake was right. Whether you have them now or not, you are the official guardian of these jewels." Then, he helped Manami up. "...Pandora is most likely in a larger jewel. It's only visible underneath the moonlight...Manami-san, I have a proposition. Will you help me find Pandora? It may help find your parents' murder." Manami's necklace glowed as the woman nodded.

"Yes. I'll help you, Kaito Kuroba."

And with that sealed an unlikely alliance between a thief and a detective...

* * *

...

* * *

After the incident, Manami was back with Yusaku and Yukiko, along with Dr. Agasa, in a hotel room. After seeing Conan "escape" and nearby, Manami was just waiting for the moment when he came in. Adjusting her mask as she gave a tired yawn, the sound of knocking was heard. Yukiko, still disguised, went to answer. Arguing with one of the staff, she spotted Conan sneak into the closet. Shooting a look at her cousin, Manami stood up and walked over.

"Oh dear, it's fine!" She said with a purr. "I was hungry anyways!" Shooing the man out, Manami moved the cart inside. Yusaku locked the doors behind him. Manami smirked.

"Well then, shall we make a toast?" She asked, walking over to the closest. Grabbing the handle, she flung the door open, revealing a frightened Conan. Yusaku brought his gun out and pointed at him.

"You're going to regret underestimating us, High School Detective-Kudo Shinichi!" Pulling the trigger, a toy arrow flew out, latching itself onto Conan's forehead. Seeing Conan's shocked face, Manami burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA! Oh Shinichi! That look on your face!" Clutching her stomach, Manami pulled of her mask. "I'm so going to remind you of this!" Conan stared at her.

"Aunt Manami?!" Yusaku pulled off his mask and smirked.

"Don't forget me, the world's leading mystery novelist...Kudo Yusaku!" By then, everyone pulled of their disguises. Conan, now knowing that there was no danger, gave them all an annoyed look.

"You assholes went through this incredibly complicated trick just to mess with me...Great." Yusaku explained to his son how they planned everything.

"I just can't believe you didn't recognize the Night Baron!" Yusaku stated. "Especially with Lady Luna!" Conan gave a scowl.

"I didn't have time to think about that!" Conan countered. "I thought that I was going to die..." Manami gave him a sad smile.

"Then, why don't you leave this dangerous country with your parents, Shinichi?" Conan stared at Manami.

"Huh?" Yukiko hugged her son.

"That's right, Shinichi. We just wanted to show how dangerous it was for you to remain here." Dr. Agasa nodded.

"Yes. That's why I helped." Yusaku tried to reassure his son.

"Hey, don't worry sport. I have friends in the Interpol. I'll ask them to find this organization and get the drug, so this will be the end of your dangerous detective game..."

"No!" Conan suddenly yelled. "This is my case! I'm going to solve this! Don't get involved!" Yukiko started to tear up.

"Sh-Shin-chan..." Conan looked down.

"Besides, there are other reasons why I have to stay in Japan..." Manami pursed her lips.

"...Fine. But, I'm going to live closer to you so you don't get to any trouble, kay?" Yukiko began to protest, but was stopped by her husband.

"Let's let him. If things really do get dangerous, we can always bring him with us. Besides..." Yusaku winked at Conan who blushed.

"Reasons, huh?"

* * *

...

* * *

Watching as Yusaku's and Yukiko's flight flew off, Manami hailed a taxi. Sitting inside the car, Manami fingered her phone, wondering whether she should call or not. With a heavy sigh, Manami dialed the number she had on her phone. After a few dial tones, a familiar voice was heard on the other end.

 _"...Mami?"_ Manami took a hitched breath.

"...Shu. I'm sorry, about before. I, I just..." Manami closed her eyes. "...I didn't realize that you dated Akemi. I'm sorry, for not being able to save her." Silence answered her briefly before Shuichi spoke.

 _"...I know what happened. It wasn't your fault, Mami."_ Manami bit her lips.

"But, it was! I, I was there when they shot her. I was there when they said my name. I was there when they saved me the day my parents died!" She gasped out, tears flowing freely down her face. "Shu, I could be responsible for everything! My parents'...Akemi's...who knows who will be next?!"

 _"Manami!"_ Manami stopped. A sigh was heard from the other end. _"...Mami. Akemi's death, your parents' death, are not your fault. It is the one who killed them...I'm after them as well. They are part of the Black Organization the FBI is searching for...if they saved you as a child, then it's most likely that they must have known your parents, at least your father..."_ Manami felt her heart drop. Her diamond necklace glowed a sickly yellow.

"...My father? Are you saying, he could have been in league with them?" She asked.

 _"...Yes. Mami, my superior had tried to find your family. You and your father's profiles can't be found. Your mother showed up in the data base, but only up until she was married. After that, blank...My guess? Your family was hiding something, something that they didn't want others to know."_ Manami recalled her earlier conversation with Kaito. Hands shaking, Manami tightened her grip.

"...So, am I suspect?"

 _"No, don't worry."_ He answered. _"I made sure of it."_ Manami sighed.

"I see...Shu, I have a favor to ask of you. A relative of mine, he crossed path with them once, and they made him some kind of pill that had strange side effects. I won't say his name, but if you find that drug, will you tell me?"

 _"...Alright. But, not before officials make a once over with it..."_ Manami smiled slightly.

"Thanks. Good bye, Shu. I'm sure we'll meet again." As she went to hang up her phone, she was stopped by Shuichi.

 _"Hey, Mami? Why don't we meet in two days...at the cafe we met before? I...want to make things up with you."_ Manami closed her eyes as she gave a peaceful smile.

"...Very well. Until we meet again, Emerald Eyes." And she cut off.

From then on, Manami will dwell between the world of magic and mystery.

* * *

 _ **It had been months since her departure. He still stood on the train platform, as if hoping she'd return. It was raining today too. Eyes staring at the tunnel where he last saw her, the boy walked towards the edge of the floor. Then, he heard it. The voice that had been haunting him ever since.**_

 _ **"Shuichi~" She sang out his name. The boy didn't even turn.**_

 _ **"...Pandora. Come to bother me again?" The woman smirked.**_

 _ **"It's getting closer, Shuichi. Soon, all your memories, all your feelings, they'll disappear, like the rain." The boy finally turned and glared at her.**_

 _ **"No, never. My memories may be gone, but I will always care and love her. And soon, I'll break this curse, and get rid of you." Pandora gave a twisted smile. Twirling her paper fan, she gazed at the dark skies.**_

 _ **"Hmm~Maybe, then again, maybe not. I will not appear before you until the requirements are met, but I promise you that I will speak with in your mind. My cute, cute little boy. You're the key to my freedom, and I won't let you go." Then, she disappeared. Shuichi stared at the place where she once was before taking out a small locket. Opening it, there was a picture of him and Manami in there, as children. The boy kissed it.**_

 _ **"I promise...I'll come find you again..."**_

 ** _Unbeknownst to him, a young woman with hair the color of the sun and blue eyes watched the interaction. Tears mixing with the rain, she turned and walked off, before disappearing._**

* * *

 ** _Character Updates:_**

 ** _Manami is also called Mana by Shukichi Haneda, a childhood friend of hers from America. He does not have any connections to the Organization. Manami is called the Guardian of the Blue and Red Gem. Her family is hinted to have been protecting the gems, Pandora and Hope, though their locations are now unknown. An alliance is struck with Kaitou Kid, also known as Kaito Kuroba, to find Pandora. Manami's father may have been in the same organization with the men in black that shrunk Shinichi into Conan._**

* * *

 _ **.3: Thanks!**_

 _ **Guest: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **Until Next Time! R &R!**_


	5. The First Case

**Hello Everyone! Another chapter is uploaded! So, after creating an alliance with the infamous Kaito Kid, Manami goes to meet her childhood friend where she unintentionally rekindles the flame between the two. Then, Manami encounters her first case as a detective when she receives a call from Kotori about a murdered man in the mountains! However, it seems like that Conan and the others are already there?! Can Manami manage to make her mark on the world as a renown detective?!**

 **P.S. In light of the recent chapters since I have been writing, there has been a few discrepancies between my story and the actual manga. I will rectify the changes as the story progresses so that I'm not too far off with the development of the manga.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, only my OCs.**

 **Warning: OOC and magic up ahead!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _"Wah! Wah! Mother! Father!" A young girl cried, weeping underneath the cherry blossom tree. The sun, beginning to set, shone its vibrant dark colors into the sky, casting shades of yellow, red, and orange. Her necklace twinkled in the diminishing light, displaying a dark blue hue, the color of sadness. The blonde haired girl tried to stop the overflowing tears that leaked out, but to no degree did it go away._  
**

 ** _As the tears dripped down her face, a handkerchief suddenly entered her blurry vision._**

 ** _"Here!" A voice chirped happily. "Use this to wipe away the tears!" Sniffing, the girl took the cloth and dabbed her eyes. The voice continued._**

 ** _"My mother said crying won't help anyone, especially not yourself!" Nodding, the girl looked up to see another child her age. Her short, chocolate curls matched her sky blue eyes which glittered like stars. The blonde's eyes cast downward._**

 ** _"...You wouldn't understand." She muttered. The brunette looked at her for moment. Then, she plopped down next to her._**

 ** _"I may not look like it, but I've lost people I cared people too." She said, with slight melancholy. "My Papa died a few months ago...and my Momma took her life shortly after. I live with my grandparents and older brother now." The once crying girl fell silent._**

 ** _"I...didn't know...My mom and my dad died too. I...saw them get shot." The brunette smiled sadly._**

 ** _"Even so...I try to keep smiling. Because I want my parents in heaven to be happy too...And I'm sure your Mom and Dad would want you to be happy as well." The blonde looked at her in amazement before breaking into a big smile._**

 ** _"...Thank you...uh, what's your name again?" The brunette laughed slightly._**

 ** _"It's Kotori! Kotori Simizu!"_**

* * *

...

* * *

It was nerve-wrecking to say the least. Manami hadn't seen her childhood friend when the woman ran out on him last time. And when the time for apologies came, tragedy had struck. Sure, they spoke on the phone together, but Akai's tone was more formal, so unlike the person Manami knew. His words were both reassuring and kind, but the blonde had heard an almost cold and detach tinge to them as well, though not right away.

When did she notice? That was one question Manami didn't know. It had only truly hit her as she seated herself at a table outside the designated cafe, with a cup of tea and a sandwich, that Manami realized an almost critical detail. Her father, based on what Shuichi said, could have been in the same exact crime syndicate that took the life of Akemi. It was little wonder, then, that he sounded like that. Shuichi didn't trust her, despite what he had said.

Manami, though saddened by the thought, could not help but agree with that point of view. Quietly, as she waited, the blonde sipped her still steaming Jasmine tea and nibbled on the sandwich, thinking deeply. Then, Manami made up her mind. She would make this meeting their last, and would not seek him out again. It pained the woman, but it was for the best.

 _"For both of us..."_ Manami tried to convince herself. So lost in her thoughts, Manami didn't even notice when said person sat in front of her.

"...Mami."

Manami snapped from her thoughts to see Shuichi in front of her. Wearing his knit cap, his outfit was similar to the one he had last time Manami saw him. However, Manami was glued on one small detail.

"...You cut your hair." She said, dumbfounded. The man chuckled slightly.

"Hehe...That's the first thing you say to me, Mami? Most people would find that strange to say before a greeting. Then again, you weren't like most people." Manami frowned slightly. Once again, his words, though something he would usually say, sounded so...off. Manami decided to save the discussion for later.

"So? Why did you decide to cut it? Not to say that I didn't like it before." At that, Shuichi gave a smile that was unreadable to all save for those who were close to him. And for Manami, it was a sad expression.

"...It was after Akemi's death. I...wanted a fresh start." He answered. Manami's breath hitched. She stared down at her lap.

"Shu, I-" Manami began. Akai cut her off.

"Mami, I told you. Akemi's death wasn't your fault. You had no part in her murder."

 _"But I did."_ Manami thought, recalling how that man had called to her. She had recognized him as her savior from over ten years ago, the one who had given her his handkerchief. Manami still had it in her small box of treasures, hidden somewhere in her house. She dropped the subject and instead decided to engage in another topic.

"...I saw your brother recently. I didn't know your family was in Japan." She said.

"It's just him." Shuichi explained. "My mother and my little sister are still in America." At that, Manami raised a brow.

"A sister? Since when did you get a younger sister?" The man smiled.

"After you left a few years later. Her name's Masumi. We had moved to Japan for a little bit, so she was born here...She looks a lot like me and my father." Manami thought up a female version of Shuichi and burst out laughing. Tears fell from her eyes as she keeled over, with people nearby staring at her.

"Ha,ha,ha! Oh, I'm sorry!" Manami gasped out between her laughter. "I-I just couldn't help it. I c-can't imagine a female v-version of you!" Sighing, Manami wiped away her tears. "Sorry. Anyways, I'm sure you were happy about that. How are your parents?" Shuichi's expression darkened slightly.

"...My mother is alright. My father...died a few years back. That's why my family moved back to America." Manami's expression turned somber.

"Shu, I-I didn't know. My condolences to you." Manami closed her eyes. Her necklace twinkled brightly underneath the sunlight."...He was very kind. I remember how he'd always greet me every time I went over to play at your house." The woman then chuckled.

"Ha...Remember that one time when we were stuck in that giant tree between our houses? Your dad had to carry us down. Boy, what a scolding he gave us!" Manami smiled sadly. "...I hope you managed to spend time with him. You...You never know when their lives will end, especially not so soon." Shuichi remained quiet as a waiter came over to refill the cup of tea. When they left, the man spoke.

"You're talking about your parents, right?" Manami nodded slightly. Then, she fingered her necklace.

"Did I ever tell you how they died?" She asked quietly. Shuichi shook his head.

"...No. But, when I was looking into your family background, I came across a report on their deaths...They were shot, weren't they?" He answered. Manami bitterly smiled.

This was it. Once she said her piece, Manami would leave and never see her dear friend again. Her hands shook slightly, but the resolve within her remained strong.

"...It happened only a couple years after we moved away. We were celebrating my birthday. I had just got in the car when these...masked men swarmed us. My mother quickly shut the door and locked it. From inside, I heard them demand something from my parents...They refused, and a fight ensued. I had just managed to unlock the car when they got shot...I was holding my father's dying hand when the shooter went to finish me off...I was saved by none other than the very man who killed Akemi. Ironic, isn't it?" She asked.

Her companion remained quiet, his expression unreadable. Manami sighed.

"That's why...we shouldn't see each other again, Shu. I...know you don't trust me, and I don't blame you. My only request is that you don't forget the memories we made already." It was done. Telling herself not to cry, Manami stood up to leave. Suddenly, Shuichi grabbed her hand. Startled, Manami looked back and was shocked to see a hard, angry look in his eyes.

"...Why would you think that I wouldn't trust you anymore?" He asked quietly. Manami tugged her hand away. As she rubbed her slightly stinging wrist, she noticed people staring.

"...Can we go somewhere else to talk? Someplace private?"

* * *

...

* * *

A few minutes later, Manami found herself letting in her childhood friend to her house. Various sized boxes laid all around the room, some packed and some not. In a few days, Manami would move into her cousin's house, where she could keep in better contact with her nephew. Manami quietly flipped a photo frame of her family down, self conscious for some odd reason. Shuichi stood in front of the room, waiting for an answer. Taking a deep breath, Manami spoke.

"You had no reason to trust me." Manami answered. She turned and looked him squarely in the eyes. "Ever since her death, you have this...strange tone in your words. You try to act normally, but I noticed, Shu. Your words were guarded, as if you were hiding something. I simply put the clues together." Manami fingered her necklace once more, the gemstone turning a shade of stormy grey. Silence filled the air. It seemed like many agonizing hours had past when he spoke.

"...Did you ever thought that I did it to protect you?" He asked. Manami stopped for a moment.

"H-Huh? Protect me?" She asked. Shuichi nodded.

"Yes...Mami, when I informed you yesterday, did you ever wonder why I told you if I didn't trust you? It was because I do trust you, and I wanted you to be careful around those men." Manami suddenly scowled.

"...Be careful? Shu, I was there! They saw me, and they could have shot me! But, they didn't! Why?! Why didn't they?!" Manami grabbed her hair, threatening to pull them out. "I could have told the police, but I didn't! Because they save me! Because I trust them!" She screamed out. She fell to the ground, sobbing.

"I hate myself!" She exclaimed, letting out what had been tormenting her. "Why did they let me live?! I was there when my parents were murdered! I was there when Akemi was shot! My savior...was my friend's murder! He also poisoned my nephew!" Sobbing, Manami buried her face in her hands.

"Everyone around me seems to die! So, go ahead! Hate me! Despise me! It would make it so much easier for us to part ways! Then, I won't have to watch you die as well!" As she sat there, crying, Manami felt a warmth around her.

"...Though everyone assure how you were not responsible, you still blame yourself, huh?" Shuichi asked. "...I'm sorry, Mami. For giving you empty words when I should have been here, comforting you and understanding your pain...So, cry. Cry out as much as you want. I'm here now, to help you, to protect you from your anguish." Manami stared at him in disbelief before she gave in and buried her face into his shoulder, sobbing.

They sat there, until Manami's cries turned to quiet sniffles.

"...I'm sorry. It...It just all came out. Everyone tells me that I was not at fault. But, can you really say that when you believe that you could have done something to prevent the tragedy? So, thank you, Shu. I feel so much better now." She giggled at that.

"Sorry. But, whenever I'm with you, I feel so comfortable. Like, I can resolve any problems I have in my mind by talking with you." Manami said as she snuggled against him, hearing his heart beat softly. "...Your body is so warm. Remember that one time when I forgot my gloves? You gave me one of yours, and we held each other bare hand. Even in the cold, your hand was warm..." Manami could feel Shuichi tense up. Was it her imagination, or did his heart's thumping get louder and faster? Manami broke away from him.

"...I never told you before, but I was glad you became my friend, even when we fought that one time. Because now, I can finally confine with someone who can help lead me to a better path." Manami said with a smile. A smile she reserved for someone dear to her.

Then, Shuichi did something that he hadn't done with his previous love interests at first glance. Pushing her bangs up, the man pressed a kiss onto her head. Manami froze as she felt his lips lift, her body suddenly increasing in temperature. A crimson blush bloomed across Manami's face as she immediately placed a hand over her forehead.

"W-Wh-What was that for?!" She stammered out."I-I mean...Jeez!" Manami pouted as she held her reddening cheeks. So embarrassed, Manami didn't notice when Shuichi held her closer with loving care.

Suddenly, a loud ring filled the air. Recognizing it as her ringtone, Manami once again broke away as she looked through her purse. Picking the call up by the third ring, Manami heard Kotori's voice.

 _"Manami! Looks like there's a case for us!"_ Kotori spoke excitedly. Manami widened her eyes.

"Wha-?! No way! Are you sure?!" She asked.

 _"Definitely! Your friend from the police station called by to tell us! Where are you? I'll come pick you up!"_

Manami quickly told her friend her location. As Manami ended the call, her body felt giddy with excitement.

"Finally! I get an actual case!" She said. Manami turned to Shuichi.

"Sorry, Shu. Looks like I got called in for work!" She apologized. Her companion chuckled.

"Don't apologize. I know that this is the first actual case you got." He answered. Manami pursed her lips slightly.

"...Hey, can I ask something. I know that you're with the FBI and all that, but how do you know so much about me anyways? Are there others?" Shuichi's expression turned solemn.

"...A couple. Mostly just my boss and partner though. However, I've kept quiet about you mostly. Whatever they know about you is what they discovered already." Then, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

"...Most of my calls are usually forwarded to the agency for inspection. This is my personal number. Call me when you get the chance." Shuichi explained. Manami carefully took the paper and slipped in her purse.

"I will." Then, she led him to the door. As he exited out, the man paused.

"Hey...Mami? Where did you get that necklace?" He asked. Manami blinked as she grasped her trinket.

"This? It was my Mom's. I'm sure you've seen it. She never takes it off." Manami answered, the diamond shone a soft yellow. Then, she paused.

"But...I'm not sure where she got it. Something about a family heirloom...? Oh, well." Manami said with a sigh. "Why did you want to know?" A strange look appeared on Shuichi's face.

"...Just something that looked familiar to what I was looking for." He answered vaguely. Then, he smiled.

"See you...Daffodil." Manami smiled back as he left.

"You too...Green Eyes." Manami replied. Then, as he disappeared, an expression of sadness replaced her smile.

"Come back soon..." She whispered. With that, Manami prepared to get her things ready.

* * *

...

* * *

Soon afterwards, Kotori had come to pick her up. Driving a snazzy sports car, Kotori explained to Manami the details on the case as they drove there. As they arrived at the house, Kotori had just finished.

"...and that's about all your friend told me! By the way, who was he? He didn't even leave a name!" Kotori exclaimed with a huff as she got out of the car. Manami shrugged as she did the same.

"I know a lot of people in the police force because of my previous work so it's hard to say." Manami answered. "But considering that it's a man, the most likely people would either be Wataru Takagi or Kazunoba Chiba, though haven't heard from them in a while." Kotori's mouth formed a perfect O shape as she walked alongside Manami to the crime scene.

"Oh? Why didn't you tell me that you had friends who were policemen? They could have helped us find work ages ago!" The brunette exasperated. Manami rolled her eyes.

"We aren't really that tight of friends as I am to you. They're more...like social acquaintances that I know." The blonde replied. Kotori opened her mouth to retort as the crime scene came into view, but was interrupted when a young police officer appeared before them.

"Kimura-san! You got my message!" He exclaimed happily. Manami smiled widely as she embraced him.

"Takagi-san, it's been so long since I've seen you!" Manami joyfully stated. "How are you holding up?" Both of them broke apart.

"It's been pretty well ever since that stolen motorcycle incident you helped out with." Takagi answered. Then, his expression grew somber. "But, let's talk later. Right now there's a murder needed to be solved." The officer said as he pointed to part of the estate where there were more people were gathered.

"I already told Inspector Megure that you were coming. Here's a file of the case." The man explained as he handed her a cream colored file. Takagi gave a smile.

"Good Luck, Kimura-san!" He said before running off to do other things. Manami took the papers from the file and quickly scanned them, her brow creasing together.

"Hm...Kotori, get ready. Looks like this is going to be bloody." Manami said before handing them off to Kotori. "Apparently, the victim, Maru Denjirou, was impaled by a Japanese katana mutliply times. The scene of the crime is a mess-scratches all over the place." Manami took a deep breath.

"...This is it, Kotori. Let's do this!" Then, the two of them entered the warehouse. However, it seemed that someone had already beat them there.

"Gah! Shi-Conan?! Ran?! Kogoro?! What are you all doing here?!" The blonde shrieked in surprise. Conan shot her an annoyed look as he tested his ears to make sure they hadn't gone deaf.

"...Uncle Kogoro was originally hired by the victim to see if his wife was cheating on him. So, when the murder happened, we naturally went to solve it." The boy stated to his aunt. Manami felt like slapping herself.

"So, basically, there's no need for us to be here, huh?" Manami said almost grudgingly. "And here I thought I could finally do some sort of detective work..." The boy gave another look.

"Why don't you? You're here anyways, so help out, Aunt Manami. You can still put your name on this case." The teenager turned kid said. Manami shot him a look and nodded towards Kogoro Mouri.

"With him here, I highly doubt so. That bastard will likely try to take all the glory for himself." The blonde responded. Conan gave her his signature smirk.

"Not if you find the evidence and declare the killer first." He explained. Manami widened her eyes in surprise.

"Huh? You mean, you'll-?" Suddenly, a voice interrupted them.

"Kimura-san? You're here as well?"

Manami turned around and saw Ran. She smiled at the teen.

"Yup! An old friend of mine from the police department asked me to come here." Manami explained as she looked around the crime scene. Then, from the corner of her eye, she spotted something. Along the side of the scratched covered walls, was an old Japanese fashioned cabinet. Deep slashes were etched into the many doors of the piece of furniture, as well as some smaller scratches. Manami walked over and examined them.

"Hmph. Look who's here."

Manami rolled her eyes and turned around to face Kogoro.

"What do you want, Idiot Detective?" She answered. Kogoro growled.

"If you haven't noticed, this is my case! I was here first!" The detective shouted. Suddenly, a hand slammed down on his head.

"Yeouch!" He shrieked as he held his aching head. Kotori glared at him with her hand up in the air.

"Is he bothering you, Manami?" The brunette asked. Manami shrugged her shoulders.

"Nah, he's always like this." She answered casually. Manami then returned her attention back to Kogoro. "And for your information, I was asked by an officer to come. So, you're stuck with me until this case is solved." Manami said with a smirk. With a huff of annoyance, Kogoro turned and walked away, mumbling incoherent words as he did so. Manami looked back to the cabinet.

"...Kotori. Can you investigate the suspects?" the blonde asked her friend. "See what the police know as well." Kotori nodded and hurried off. Manami knelled down looked carefully at the deep slashes. She frowned.

"These's slashes...don't match up..." She muttered to herself. Then it clicked. Grabbing a pair of gloves from her bag, Manami pulled them on. Carefully, the female detective pulled out the cabinets with the deep slashes on them.

"H-Hey! You can't do that!" A police officer nearby shouted when he noticed.

"Leave her be. She's part of the investigation." A voice answered. Manami stopped what she was doing and looked back.

"Inspector Megure!" Manami said happily. Megure-san, who was another investigator Manami knew, was often a source of comfort for the blonde. He acted as her father figure at times when she was distressed and couldn't confide in her cousin. She stood up. Inspector Megure nodded.

"Kimura-san, it's good to see you." He said. "I'm sorry about Mouri-san. We didn't know he was here when Takagi called you. We had hoped this would be your chance at an actual murder case." Manami smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine. Even if Kogoro is here, I'll do my job as a detective!" The blonde proudly stated. Then, as she rearranged the boxes, she was stopped by Conan.

"Don't. We don't want the culprit to figure out." He warned. Manami shot a look at him.

"...So, you've figured out? The killer?" She asked. Conan gave his signature smile.

"Why else would I stop you? But, I suspected you have too, haven't you? Why else would Dad call you the 'Mystic Detective'?" The boy said. Manami hummed amusingly.

"Who knows? But, you're right. With one look, I know who the culprit is. All I have to do...is find evidence for it." She mused. "Alright then, can you gather the people, Shinichi? We wouldn't want them to arrest the wrong man." Manami asked, looking towards where Kogoro announced Akustu-san as the murder. Nodding, Conan ran off to do his job. As soon as he left, the woman frowned slightly.

"An ability that can be hindered by emotions..." She whispered to herself. "Why else haven't I found the people responsible for my parents' murder?" Her necklace, at this, glowed slightly, illuminating a shadow of a woman.

* * *

...

* * *

Just as the police officers Conan did his part. With his watch, the teen turned boy hid behind a torn screen door and shot Kogoro asleep. Then, using his voice changing bow tie, Conan stopped the officers.

"Wait! This time, I truly know do know, Inspector...and I know it was that committed the homicide and used this ingenious trick!" He said.

"Mouri-san? What do you mean?" Inspector Megure asked the sleeping Kogoro. Conan smirked as he spoke into the device.

"...I shall let the person who figured it out first to answer...Kimura-san?" Conan asked, winking to his aunt. Manami gave a small smile. Then, she faced the suspects.

"The one who murdered Maru Denjirou...was none other than you, Suwa-san!" The blonde accused, pointing her finger at the swordsman. Everyone gasped.

"K-Kimura-san? Are you sure?" Ran asked. "The unnatural state of the room...the way the sword was held...wasn't this all done my someone else? Suwa-san practices Iai after all!" Manami smirked.

"As I told your father, this was all as Suwa-san calculated. The swordsman purposely made himself look like a framed man so he could be discounted as suspect right from the start!" Manami answered.

"...What a creative imagination, Miss." Suwa-san said. "But, even an amateur detective like yourself must remember something crucial. Where is your evidence? Besides, Akustu-san is clearly the culprit. His prized sculpture remained untouched!" From nearby, Kotori scoffed.

"You fool." Kotori whispered. "If you only knew her true ability..."

Manami didn't waver.

"Of course, Mr. Swordsman, I have evidence. And I can explain the sculpture. After all, this was all to implicate Akustu-san!" The blonde answered. There, Conan took over.

"You overheard Akutsu-san's message earlier when you were murdering Denjirou-san and decided to implicate the man. To avoid any suspicion, you deleted Akustu-san's message by recording yours over it." Conan continued in Kogoro's voice. "But, you've made a fatal mistake. You acknowledged your guilt on the message!" When Conan said that, Manami nodded towards Kotori.

"Kotori! Could you please replay the messages?" She asked her friend. Nodding, Kotori grabbed the machine and pressed play.

 _"Uh, this is Hatano-san...Maru-san, are you there? Oh dear...The appointment is at 5 o'clock, so I'll leave now...bye..."_

 _"This is Suwa...I think I will come a little earlier than our agreed time of 6 o'clock..."_

When the messages finished playing, a look of realization appeared on Kotori's face.

"Wait...why would Suwa say he would come earlier if there was a possibility that Denjirou-san wasn't at home?" She asked. "Unless...!"

"Yes. Unless Suwa knew that Maru-san was in his room...as a corpse of course!" The boy announced. Suwa-san smirked.

"I am disappointed, Detective Mouri. If that is the trump card you famous detectives use to stir up trouble...or was it all the idea of the amateur detective." He shot at the detectives. Manami narrowed her eyes. Her necklace began to turn into a flame-like color of anger. Suwa continued.

"This is what Maru-san said when he and I made the arrangements...I have a guest at my house between 4 and 5 o'clock, so please make it another day...He should still be at his house at 5 o'clock, so I thought it would have been alright to come a little earlier." Suwa-san explained.

"But why did you want to come early?" Inspector Megure asked.

"I wanted to return the money I borrowed from Maru-san earlier..." Suwa-san answered. Then he turned to the sleeping detective. "So, do you doubt my words?"

Manami tsked. He was completely ignoring her! He didn't take her as a real detective! Then, she noticed the look Conan shot at her before he answered.

"Hehehe...I don't doubt it. In fact, I'm more convinced than ever that you are the killer!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Manami and Kotori shouted. Conan continued.

"The marks on the room weren't to give the appearance of a sword fight. They were made to hide something...Kimura-san?" Conan cued his aunt. Manami smirked.

"...The marks on the chest. That's what they were hiding!" Manami pointed to the furniture. A look of pure shock was shown on Suwa-san's expression. The blonde walked over to the chest and examined the marks. Though her nephew had stopped her from placing the boxes in order, Manami already knew what the marks were supposed to make. Closing her eyes, Manami snapped them opened to reveal that her eyes were glowing slightly. With swiftness, the detective rearranged the boxes to reveal a certain hiragana.

"Suwa!" Manami exclaimed. "That is Maru-san's dying message! He etched this into the chest when Suwa-san's interest was on Akutsu-san's phone call! When Suwa-san saw this, he switched the boxes. But, the swordsman realized that the damaged chest would still draw attention." Then, Manami pointed her finger with conviction at Suwa-san.

"So you made the sword cuts all around the room! To hide the dying message from our eyes!" Suwa-san, realizing that he was caught, said nothing.

"But, Suwa-san..." Inspector Megure began. "You borrowed money from Maru-san. Why did you...?"

"It was the sword wasn't?" Kotori began. Everyone turned to look at her. The brunette, a cold expression on her face, continued.

"As compensation for the loan, you gave Maru-san your family's prized heirloom, the blade 'Kukuchiyo'. But, he sold it off, didn't he?" Kotori asked her expression unchanging. "In a fit of rage, you killed him." Inspector Megure picked up the murder weapon.

"With...this sword?" He asked Suwa-san. Slowly, Suwa-san nodded in affirmation.

"Yes...I took that sword from his alcove and plunged it into his back..." Suddenly, Suwa-san grabbed the sword.

"Just..." Suwa-san began as he sprinted towards Manami.

"Like..." Suwa-san took out the sword and raised it above the blonde.

"THIS!" He exclaimed as the man brought the blade down. Manami's eyes widened as necklace began flashing a multitude of colors.

 _ **"I will protect my family and my friends!"**_

 _ **"What are you doing?!"**_

 _ **"Please, don't do this!"**_

 _ **"I will always love you..."**_

 _ **"Sister! Sister please, I beg you!"**_

 _ **"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"**_

 _ **"ALTAIR!"**_

The blade stopped within inches of her head. Gasping as beads of sweat dripped down her face like melted wax, Manami's legs gave out and she dropped the ground.

"...and the rest was just as you said, Miss Detective." Suwa-san said with grudging respect. "It was a mistake to underestimate you. I'm certain you will be as great as Detective Mouri one day." With those words, Suwa-san let himself get taken by the police. As he passed by Kotori, he felt a killing aura from her. Shivering, he looked at her. Kotori mouthed words at him.

 _"If you had hurt her...there'd be one more body at the morgue today."_

Suwa-san nodded shakily, understanding her. Then he left, and Kotori rushed over to Manami.

"Manami! Are you alright?!" Kotori asked. Manami was still in a daze.

"W-Who...? What was that...?" She whispered. Then, she snapped back to reality.

"I-I'm okay, Kotori." Manami reassured. As she stood up, she was praised by Ran and Megure.

"Wow Kimura-san! That was amazing!" Ran gushed. "It seems that solving mysteries runs in the family!" The inspector patted Manami's shoulder.

"You'll do great kid. At least you're more reliable than Mouri-san at times..." Just then, Kogoro woke up.

"Um...Ugh." He groaned as he looked around.

"Dad! That was awesome, you working with Kimura-san!" Ran said to her father. Kogoro looked at her confused before laughing nervously.

"O-Oh yes! After all, we are both detectives working to Mfind a culprit! It would make sense for the br-I mean Kimura-san to assist me!" He announced. Conan and Manami gave him a deadpanned look.

 _"Even though you don't even remember what happened..."_ Both aunt and nephew thought together.

* * *

...

* * *

With the case closed, everyone one went home. Still disgruntled over what happened, Kogoro drove Ran and Conan back, with the boy assuring Manami he'd call when they got back. Megure once again praised Manami and promised to get her name in the newspaper as well as another case soon. As Kotori drove Manami and her back into the city, Manami tried to recall the voices.

 _"They sound so familiar...but why?"_ The woman wondered. _"I think my necklace reacted to me being in danger...does that have to do with what I heard?"_ As she gazed out the window, Manami eyes widened in shock.

In the forest, as they whipped past trees, was a woman in white. With hair golden like the sun and blue eyes, the ethereal woman whispered to her.

 _ **"...Manami..."**_

Manami gasped as the woman began to drift deeper into the forest.

"Kotori, stop!" She screamed. Kotori immediately hit the brakes as Manami clicked her seat belt off.

"Manami! Where are you going?!" Kotori called out to her as the blonde ran out of the car. Manami didn't stop to answer as she followed the woman. Soon, she arrived at a meadow dotted with white daisies and red spider lilies. Gasping for air, Manami looked around for the woman. Her eyes landed on a small worn down shrine. The statue that held the shrine resembled the woman Manami was chasing. Entranced, Manami walked towards the shrine. As walked through the flowers, the daisies and spider lilies glowed before floating into the air. Trans-morphing into cherry blossom petals, the surrounded Manami as she arrived at the shrine. In a small hut shaped box laid three items.

A scarlet red comb that shimmered like the moon.

An earring that glowed like the sun.

A blue jewel the resembled half a heart.

Manami stared at the items, particularly the gem.

"..Hope..." She whispered. Slowly, she picked up the items. Suddenly, the blue gem glowed brightly. It shot its beam at Manami's necklace. When the light faded, the gem was gone. However, half of Manami's jewel was now blue, while the other half remained a shimmering prism color. As she gripped the items tightly, Manami heard the voice again.

 _ **"Descendant of Altair...and child of the Eclipse...I beg of you. Free the Moon from of its madness. Seek out the Child of the Sun and save your beloved Child of the Moon from falling like my sister...then, perhaps you may change destiny..."**_

The voices once again as the petals drifted off, leaving Manami wondering what had happen. From the distance, a particular person witness everything. Kotori leaned against the ridged bark of the great tree as she buried her face in her hands.

"...Grandma, Grandpa. How do I save my friend if she's fated to die by the one she loves?" She whispered.

* * *

 ** _As she waved her new best friend goodbye, Kotori Simizu felt a strong hand on her shoulder._**

 ** _"Did you make a new friend, Kotori." Her grandfather asked. The brunette nodded._**

 ** _"Yep! Her name's Manami Kimura!" She answered happily. However, when the girl looked at her guardian, he face fell._**

 ** _Why did he give such a sad expression on his face._**

 ** _"...Kotori, my dear granddaughter, listen to what I have to say." The aging man said as he knelt down to her. "You are aware of what are family are descended from, yes?" Kotori nodded._**

 ** _"Yes, grandfather." Kotori answered. "Mama's ancestor was Guardian of Soleil the Sun, while Papa was the Guardian of Luna the Moon. Both vowed to protect their respective goddesses until Goddess Luna's descent into madness and Goddess Soleil's withdrawal into Heaven. Now, they vow to protect Altair's descendants." Her grandfather nodded sadly._**

 ** _"Yes...My dear, Manami is a descendant of Altair, the very descendant our families vowed to protect." Kotori cocked her head._**

 ** _"Grandfather?" She asked. The elder sighed as he told her the truth._**

 ** _"...Soon, Kotori, Manami is destined to die. By the hands of the descendant of Luna." Kotori widened her eyes in disbelief._**

 ** _"H-huh? Manami...?" She questioned. The man nodded._**

 ** _"Yes. Kotori, with the death of your mother and father, you and your older brother are the only able guardians left to protect her. Your older brother will be sent to watch the child of the Moon and the child of the Sun. Kotori, you will be assigned to protect Manami." The grandfather explained. Kotori nodded._**

 ** _"Manami's my friend. No matter what happens, I will protect her, no matter what I have to do!"_**

 ** _And thus the vow of child will change the fate of another...or will it?_**

* * *

 _ **Character Updates:**_

 _ **Manami-She is revealed to be called the "Mystic Detective" by her cousin, Manami knows the culprit right when she sees them. She only needs to find evidence to back up her words. However, this ability ties in with her emotions. If she is under distress, she is unable to pinpoint the culprit beforehand. She receives three items from a shrine including the gem Hope that disappears into her necklace. She is the descendant of Altair and a Child of the Eclipse. She must seek out a Child of the Sun and save a Child of Moon or she will die. The voice seems to be connected to Manami. The purpose of the items she is now in possession are unknown.**_

 _ **Kotori-She is able to determine the cause of the murder, but only after the culprit is name. How she is able to do so is unknown. Kotori is revealed to be part of a family of guardians that vow to protect the descendants of Altair, though Kotori only does so because Manami is her friend. Kotori also has an older brother that was sent to monitor the Child of the Moon and the Child of the Sun. Kotori knows that Manami will die unless something is done but doesn't know how.**_

* * *

 **Quick Note:**

 **Before you write of that Manami isn't a real detective, she is. Just like how detectives must find evidence to prove the culprits, Manami must do so too. She just happens to know they are beforehand.**

 **Comments:**

 **shis23: Thanks!**

 **KenLala. Laura: Thank you! Hope you'll get used to these elements soon! (Sorry about how I typed the name. It won't register unless I type it like that!)**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


End file.
